Claws of His Heart
by IfYouLovedMe
Summary: The group goes on vacation in the US... And Tsubasa's cousin is their host? What secrets is she hiding? And what's up with Kyoya? KyoyaxOC rated M non-explicit lemon near the end, and foul language, adult themes. REWRITE BEGUN, CHECK MY PROFILE.
1. Prologue

**Thorn: Haha! As I promised, people! Here is my Beyblade fic! Kyoya is my absolute favorite, and I've never actually read a fic with him ****_with_**** on OC, so I figured, why not? (This doesn't mean I'm not a fan of other pairings, though.) I may not make comments before and after all chapters, okay, readers? This is set when the group is older—like, post Metal Fury. They're around the eighteen to twenty-ish range. The basics are—the crew ends up going back to America on vacation, and so Masamune can visit his old dojo friends for a while, as well. Don't question some of the validity—like how they would've gotten Kyoya to go in the first place. It's just easier to get the ****_real_**** show on the road. Oh, also: I will only post disclaimers in the first chapters of all my fics. I think it is much easier than always saying ****_I don't own these characters,_**** etc. Kk?**

**Note: For any of you that haven't read the Beyblade manga: Kakeru is Kyoya's older brother who works for the WBBA (my fic only) and is head of a biker gang (in manga). He's a hell of a lot nicer than Kyoya, but it seems to make me a bit queasy sometimes. I have no idea why.**

**Anyway, this will be a longer fic, so the following are my OCs that will probably show up at some point or other, since I have most of it written out in my head:**

**Iris Malare: 19 years old, 5'8", medium-length dark brown hair, pale blue eyes; current employee of the WBBA; ****_Bey: Vulcan Lynx _**

**Lucas Malare: (Iris' older brother, previous employee of WBBA) 24 years old, 6'3", short-cropped sandy-blonde hair, dark eyes; ****_Bey: Lightning Falcon_**

**Allison Shayfer: (Iris' best friend, Lucas and Iris and Allie live together) 18 years old, 5'5", longish black hair, dark violet eyes; ****_Bey: none_**

**Ray Evans: (Iris' ex) 6'3", curly dark hair, bright green eyes; ****_Bey: unknown_**

**Emmett Lawrence:(Iris' gay guy best friend) 6'1", short, honey-blonde hair and bright blue eyes**

**_The next were inspired by my extended family, thanks for the support, y'all (beys don't matter):_**

**Christopher: 42 years old, 5'11", buzz-cut blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Summer: 40 years old, 5'6", shoulder-length, layered dark red hair, brown eyes**

**Crystal: 22 years old, 5'2", short, dirty-blonde hair, purple streaks, amber-gold eyes**

**Hunter: 16 years old, 5'7", buzz-cut brown hair, blue eyes**

**John: (Lucas and Iris' uncle) 35 years old, 5'7", buzz-cut brown hair, brown eyes**

**Sarah: (Lucas and Iris' aunt) 33 years old, 5'4", long blonde hair, green eyes**

**Sammy: (Lucas and Iris' cousin) 2 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Also, for this fic, these are only the ages at the beginning, as I will tend to jump major time frames between chapters. Don't ask me why, it's just the way it came to me, people! And I will hopefully get a pic of Iris up soon! Anyway, on with the fic, and sorry for the awfully long intro.**

**Forgive my awful spelling of any of the last names.**

**_I own none of the Beyblade characters, only my OCs listed above._**

The music in the stadium was mind-numbingly loud, just the way I liked it. Strangely enough, it helped me concentrate. Of course, I didn't do it without asking my opponent first, that way I couldn't be accused of using it to cheat.

My opponent. Speaking of which, I guess I'd better attend to him. The jerk said that just because I worked for the WBBA didn't mean that I was anything special; men were superior, and, 'there was no way in hell he couldn't whoop a stuck up skater chic's ass. Especially one that wears a dumb hat sideways like that.' And I'll have to be honest with you—that tore it. His ass was going in the ground, and six feet wouldn't be near deep enough.

But I, ever the diplomat, just smiled at him sweetly. No one ever sees my bad side if I can help it, since I'm supposed to be a 'good representative' and all.

"Ready, Hun? I can't _wait_ for you to show me all that power you promised.

I thought I saw a vein bust in his forehead. Man, he was angry. "Get ready to get pounded flat, you conniving little bitch!" He raised his launcher.

Ten seconds, maybe. My bey flew back to my hand, and I went right back to singing and kinda half dancing to my 3 Doors Down.

"Why, you—" I couldn't have told you what he was going to say, because the next second, he was lying in a heap on the ground in a pile of dust, and I could hear the faint _swish_ of a bey through the air.

Blinking, I turned to the origin. "You're here!" I tackled Tsubasa in a hug, squeaking. _Well, there goes my composure._

He chuckled and hugged me back. "Hey, Cuz."

The rest of the group—most of who I hadn't even looked at—dropped their jaws. "_Cousin?_"

"Hehe….. Yeah." I stepped back, rubbing my neck, blushing lightly, and laughing. "He didn't tell you, then? You guys're staying at my place with me, my bro, and my best friend." Glancing over them, I could quickly put names with their faces from various locations; the database, the world championship, TV, etc.

_Holy shit. It's _him. I swallowed.

Striding over to me, a black-haired boy smirked, leaning on my shoulder. "Hm. Well, my name's—"

"Masamune Kadoya. Yeah, I know you. You were a member of the Japanese team with Gingka, Tsubasa, and Yuu."

His eyes widened. "Woa, she already knows my—"

I sidestepped, and he lost his balance and fell to the ground. "I know you, alright. You've got the biggest mouth of anyone on this planet, and you're the biggest player I've ever heard of. You've got personal problems, dude. Stay away from me." I ended with a sharp glare to finalize my point.

"So you know all of us, then?" a brunette girl wondered.

"Yep. You're Madoka Amano."

"Cool! Who'm I?" The boy that asked seemed all too excited, and I giggled.

"You're Yuu Tendo."

"That's right!"

It took a few minutes, but I finally got around to naming everyone—or, at least, everyone who _asked._

"_Wait a second! You're forgetting about the most important person here!_" Benkei ranted. Even though I knew exactly whom he meant, I was trying to avoid the subject.

"I already told you I knew you were Benkei." I screwed up my face in confusion and prayed no one would notice it wasn't real.

"_Not me!_" He jabbed a finger to the outside of the crowd a bit away from him.

Slowly, I let my eyes drift to where he was pointing.

_Holy shit, it's even worse in person._ I could remember watching this guy in Battle Bladers, and then on the African team in the world tournament. My best friend Allison hadn't been able to understand…

"Yeah, I know him," I murmur. "He's Kyoya."

I thought I saw the corner of said's mouth twitch. "Flattered," he muttered, and I had to keep the heat from rising to my cheeks, and was thankful my hair and hat hid my ears, since I was positive they were redder than ripe tomatoes.

Coughing, I cleared my throat, trying got hide my embarrassment. "Well, if it's okay, we'd better get back to my place and unpack. I'm sure you guys'd like to see where you'll be living for a while."

**Thorn: Sorry this chapter was so short, and probably suckish, folks! Hehe, with such a developed idea in my head, I wanted to get a brief introduction in before I just plunged straight into this madness. Trust me, it's gonna get messy. So I'm posting this chapter and the next one together to keep your interests up. Yay, onto the next one, readers! It will get better, I promise!**


	2. Sing It To Me

**Thorn: Songs in this chapter courtesy of Evanescence and Sugarland, with a few more mentions. Sorry if the words are wrong, I hadn't listened to either of the songs in a while and just wrote the words down quickly.**

I sighed, lifting my head and brushed the few short strands of hair that didn't fit in my ponytail from my face, feeling the warm breeze against my cheeks. Looking out over the field and into the wood line, I couldn't help but to be amazed at all the colors starting to bloom in the trees, and the way the air swept the grain over the hills. It was probably one of the last few really nice days before fall was going to set in, and I wanted to enjoy it.

Pushing my toes lightly against the squeaky wood of the porch and rocking the swing, I opened to the next clean page in my sketchbook. All I could do for a while was stare at it, unable to find inspiration in this world of beauty. I felt so small and dumbfounded, and was nearly horrified to realize I couldn't keep my mind from drifting to the one thing that might have given me inspiration, but then became conscious that it wouldn't matte, and how embarrassing it would be for anyone else to be inside my head. I was almost thankful when Allie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey." I felt her weight at the opposite end of the swing. "Whatcha doin'? Drawin'?"

"Er, trying to." I glanced up at her over the top of my sketchbook, which was laid against my knees. "Something you wanted?"

She frowned, her eyebrows pulling down slightly. "Well, yeah. You've just seemed so distracted lately. I just wondered if you were okay."

I inhaled slowly. _If you only knew. _"I wish I could just say 'yes.' But it's more complicated than that."

"How so?" She wrapped her arms around her knees, playing with the tops of her socks. "You're happy to see your cousin aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…" _You're just not getting it. I wish someone would._

"So what's the problem?"

I jumped as Lucas' voice interrupted, and looked up to see him leaning in the frame of the front door.

"I—Well, I just…. It's that…." I swallowed. _Come on, idiot. Speak, don't stutter. It looks bad. But I don't know how to explain it. I'm not even sure what it is I'm feeling, after all…_

He shook his head, bangs flopping over his eyes. "Maybe it's the month of not having a quiet moment in the house."

"Maybe…" I mutter, no enthusiasm.

"Well, Allie and I were thinking…"

_Back at the club again…And I'm performing… What a strange feeling…_I ran my fingers through the loose waves of curls that float around my shoulders, and the heather-colored feather pinned behind my ear. _I forgot how much I loved it, from working so much…_

As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't see any trace of the girl everyone else normally saw, with her skater hat and shoes, tight tanks and ripped jeans, big, bulky belts… Instead, the beauty of the girl staring back at me left me stunned. Her wide blue-violet eyes were rimmed by a thick set of lashes, and her high cheekbones were accented with a light blush. Her lips were glistening with the layer of gloss rubbed across them. The strapless dress she wore was the deepest sapphire, almost black, sleek and fitted, but very flattering. _Sexy,_ even. Woa.

I blinked, and the form turned back into me, somewhat. A figure appeared behind me—that of my old partner Travis. He was extremely tall and lean, but obviously very strong. He wasn't dressed the same way, much more 'street-like,' with a tight gray muscle shirt and jeans that had seen better days. He somehow managed to make it sexy, though, with his tousled blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. "We missed you around here, you know…"

I smiled widely. "I missed you guys, too. And all this, whatever it is."

He offered a small smile back. "You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, I answered, "As I'll ever be."

The club was exceptionally dark and very loud as the group entered. The only lights were coming from the front of a large platform on the opposite side of the room. As Kyoya's eyes adjusted, he could see a large number of round tables spread out over the back part of the floor away from what he realized was a stage.

"You said Riri would be here!" Yuu complained to Lucas.

"She is. " A smile played around his lips.

"I don't see her!"

"Me neither!" Masamune looked distraught, and Kyoya held back the urge to roll his eyes.

Suddenly the room got very quiet, and Allie whispered, "We better find some seats quick. It's gonna start."

"What is?" Masamune and Yuu asked.

Allie shushed them and led the group to a table.

Kyoya leaned against the wall behind them, crossing his arms.

"What do you think this's about, Kyoya, buddy?" Benkei whispered.

"Don't know. Shut up and watch."

That was when a voice and drums broke the absolute stillness of the crowd.

_Now I will tell you_

_What I've done for you_

A harsh set of strobe lights flitted across the stage, which was now lit up in a pale purple hue. The majority of their group's jaws dropped, with the exception of Tsubasa and himself, though he _was_ shocked.

Iris was standing in the middle of the stage, a small microphone wrapped around one of her ears and stretched so it almost rested against her cheek. Her eyes were rimmed with thick lashes, and her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She was wearing a dress that made her look like—he didn't know. What was that Greek goddess's name? Aphrodite? No, that wasn't right. It was too dark, too animal-like; a cat, maybe—meaningful and sharp, but still graceful. But, _damn…_ He shook his head sharply. What the hell?

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

And you still won't hear me

The background singers—he hadn't noticed them before—came out from behind her, spinning her around the stage between them. The way she _moved…_

_Going under_

_Don't want your hand _

_This time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (Wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily, _

_Defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under, drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

His mouth had gone dry. What the fuck was going on? He'd never felt anything like this. Damn, he needed air—but he couldn't drag his gaze from the performers. Or, one of them…

_Luring and stirring_

_The truth and the lies (Whisper bit-echoes by background)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under, drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Kyoya's fingernails dug into his arm, and he gritted his teeth, setting his jaw. This was ridiculous. What kind if feeling was this? It made him feel weak. And in one respect, he hated it. He hated being weak. But in another… It was a fantastic feeling, like his blood was boiling and his head was full of hot air. He could barely think straight.

_So go on and scream,_

_Scream at me_

_I'm so far down_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under, drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_I'm going under _

_I'm going under_

He let a breath out slowly, through his teeth as the song ended and she paused in the middle of the stage, looked up and smiled so widely it looked like it hurt.

The crowd roared applause, and she gave a light laugh, blushing slightly. But when she went to speak, everyone was still once more.

"I'm so glad to be back, guys! I forgot what this was like—and how great of a crowd you can be!"

"Wow! Riri, that was amazing!" Yuu burst out.

She blinked, eyes drifting to the back and smile vanishing briefly before she found the boy's face.

"Everybody, these're my friends that're living with me for a while—including my cousin Tsubasa! You know them from the world tournament, and I know they're not form here, but how's about a round of applause, eh?"

Once again, the crowd roared their approval. She sure knew how to stir them up.

Iris laughed again. "But back to business! I'm sure you all didn't come here just to sit on your asses all night, did you?"

"NO!" Everyone in front of them seemed to stand as one mass and move to the front—the dance floor.

Over the course of the next few hours, she and her band performed songs by everyone from Maroon 5 to Glorianna to Incubus to Matt Nathanson, and she seemed to love every minute of it. Of course Kyoya, not being much of a dancer, sat against the back wall in a chair the whole time.

Around ten o'clock, she paused for a few moments to talk to a girl at the base of the crowd. They chatted for a moment before Iris smiled and nodded. Going back up to the stage, she said,

"Okay, people. By request, the next one is a slow one—_What I'd Give_ by Sugarland."

There was a faint murmuring going around before people calmed and split into couples. A lot of the guys from their group kind of shrunk off to the sidelines, but Madoka had managed to find a guy to dance with her.

Iris closed her eyes as she began to sing, swaying in place, hands behind her back.

What I'd give to bring you flowers What I'd give to get you alone

_ What I'd give to bring a smile across your face_

What I'd give to take you homeWhat I'd give to make you coffee

_Find out how you like your eggs_

_Wrapped around you in the mornin'_

_A tangled lace of arms and legs_

_What I'd give to let you love me_

_Find out everything that brings you joy_

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl, and you could be that boy_

_Find out what that feelin' is_

_Oh, what I'd give, what I'd give_

Kyoya watched her sway, once again entranced. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a man hop up onto the stage and go over to her. He was tall, with honey-blonde hair; when he tapped her arm, she turned and smiled widely up at him. His lips moved and she nodded, turning to him.

And they danced. Kyoya felt heat bubble up in his chest, and glared toward the stage briefly before realizing he was, then snapped his head away to stare at the wall. What the hell was wrong with him tonight?

_What I'd give to take you dancin'_

_What I'd give to make you mine _

_If you got questions, I got answers_

_And my answer's yes to you every time_

_What I'd give for just one minute_

_What I'd give to count all the way_

_If your heart was dark with nothing in it,_

_I'd give you mine and take your place_

_What I'd give to let you love me_

_Find out everything that brings you joy_

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl, and you could be that boy_

_Find out what that feelin' is_

_Oh, what I'd give, what I'd give_

_Oh what I'd give_

When the song ended, I took off the headset, hit the iPod on the speakers, and grinned up at Emmett before he wrapped me in the biggest bear hug ever, spinning me around quickly before setting me back down lightly.

I laughed. "You're back!"

He grinned back, his teeth seeming awfully bright in the dark. "Yep."

"It's been forever…"

The grin turned to a frown. "Only eight months. You're gone longer than that for work a lot of the time."

I shrugged. "I'm not allowed to miss my best friend?"

He beamed at me. "You missed me that much?"

"Of course, you idiot!" I hugged his neck and he squeezed me again, smiling sheepishly.

He glanced out to the crowd briefly, and his eyes lit, flashing amusement. "… I think one of your friends is a bit jealous."

"Huh?" I glanced out inconspicuously. Masamune was sitting at one of the tables, positively flaming anger. "You mean Masamune?"

"What? No. The one in the back." A pause. "He was on the African team, wasn't he? … He's kinda attractive."

I blushed, making him raise his eyebrows. "I'm—I'm actually not sure if he's a friend or not. His name's Kyoya—yeah, he was leader of the African team… He's so mysterious, though… I've barely talked to him since he's been here. He's got a bit of an attitude, but, I mean…"

" So you _don't_ think he's attractive?"

"Well, I, um…" I bit my lower lip, glancing to the back wall again. Kyoya was scowling toward the corner, arms crosses tightly over his chest. Benkei was pestering him as well.

"Ooo… Is he—"

"No, he's not. I'm pretty sure." Something about Emmett wanting to know if he was gay made me angry—but not necessarily with Emmett. It left me more confused than anything else.

Emmett couldn't hide his disappointment. "Oh…" He straightened. "That's okay."

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow. He didn't usually give up that easily.

"Of course! Because _you_ can go talk to him!"

"_What? Are you insane?"_

"Not in the slightest. He looks upset, or, maybe, pissed off. Go talk to him. You never know."

I looked at my feet. "I… I don't know, Emmett… I…" I whispered, swallowing.

"Ah, you'll be fine. A pretty thing like you? He won't be able to _resist_ talking to you."

I blushed deeply.

"Go, go." He pushed me toward the steps, and I obliged, taking deep breaths as I pushed my way through the crowd. A loud bit of shouting flew to my ears as I got closer, and as I squeezed through the last few dancers, I caught Kyoya storming out the side door as it slammed with a thud.

Immediately, I went to follow, but was interrupted by Benkei.

"I wouldn't follow him unless you want to get hurt!"

"… I'll take that risk." I pushed by him and headed out the door.

The sun had long since set, and the only light came from the streetlights. It was cold as well; I could see my breath. Glancing around quickly, I spotted Kyoya a ways up the sidewalk, hands shoved in pockets and heading away from the club.

"Wait up!" I took off after him, but he didn't seem to have heard me, and kept walking.

I passed him, stopped and turned back around. "What're you doing? Why're you leaving?" My eyebrows creased.

"What's it to you?" he growled.

I blinked. "I… I just… I saw you leaving… And wondered why…"

"Forget it." He shoved by me, but not before I caught confusion flash through his eyes.

I swallowed, then softly called after him, "Alright… See you back home, then… Be careful…"

He seemed to freeze, but so briefly I thought I might have imagined it.

"Yeah, yeah."

And so I was left standing in the street, more question sin my head than I thought anyone had answers to.

**Thorn: R&R people!**


	3. This Funny Feeling

**Thorn: Yay! Second real chapter, folks! Oh, word to the wise: Kakeru is Iris' boss, and she has no idea he has any siblings, let alone that his brother is—well, you get the idea. And FYI, the two of them don't have much contact and don't know each other that well. But anyway, wasn't the last chapter fun?**

**Kyoya: *grumble* I'm not loving it. This is stupid.**

**Thorn: It is not! It's ****_romantic! _****Which apparently means nothing to you! You don't love me! *fake tears* **

**Kyoya: Won't work.**

**Thorn: You're so mean… ACTION!**

"I think you should go call Kakeru about it. He'd probably have better advice than me." Lucas shrugged, and I gritted my teeth. Even if he _was_ my older brother, he was useless.

For the longest time, it had been Lucas, not me, that had worked for the WBBA. After my dad died fighting overseas, my mom had seemed more attached to her job working for them than before. Then, about four and a half years ago, she'd fallen seriously ill, and had been admitted to the hospital. She'd died two months later, leaving me with no one but Lucas. So in an attempt to keep up with the bills, he'd taken over her job.

He couldn't have left me at home by myself all the time, he thought, so he'd ended up getting permission to take me with him to work and leave me in the office. That's how I'd met Kakeru, by stumbling into his private workroom one day. He'd been furious at first, but when he'd found out who I was and everything I'd been through, he'd quickly found a bit of a soft spot for me. I'd gone to his office every day after that, and I'd come to consider him my second older brother. I could talk to him about more things than I could Lucas—something Lucas was very aware of.

Eventually, they'd decided since Lucas only had my mom's job temporarily, they had to let him go. But a week or so later, they'd hired me because of all the things I knew from hanging out in Kakeru's office.

"Fine," I snapped at Lucas. "Maybe I will. I just thought I'd ask my _real_ brother for help for once."

He looked distraught. "You I'm not the one to ask about relationships. I'm not good with women."

"_It's not a relationship! I just want to know what the hell's going on!_" By now, I was fuming, and turned to storm off to my bedroom.

On the way down the hall, I ran into Masamune, who asked, "Hey, Iris! Where're you going?"

"To talk to my boss," I muttered, closing the door behind me but not clicking it locked, and then going to sit at my computer desk. I clicked a few buttons to bring up my Skype and turned on my webcam, knowing he'd answer right away.

As I'd known, his face came up on the screen within thirty seconds.

"Iris?" His blue eyes were confused. "You haven't called in a while…. Something you—" Apparently, he caught my expression and pursed his lips. "You're upset."

"More like frustrated…"

Kakeru leaned on his elbows on the desk, speaking in an awful impression of a teenage girl. "_Oh, do teeeeell, Hun! Who is he? What's he like? C'mon, spill!"_

I cracked a smile in spite of myself. "Thanks, I needed that."

He grinned. "Any time. But really, what's up?"

"Well, you were right… It is a 'he,' but… It's not quite like that… It's just that… There's a group over here from Japan including Tsubasa… And, well… One of them is kinda grumpy… And the other night…"

He was quiet as I explained, careful to leave out names, though he nodded occasionally.

"The guy sounds like he has a lot of personal issues."

"And then… I followed him out…and he seemed… I don't know… confused, maybe?"

"Confused at why you followed him or about something else?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure."

Kakeru took a moment to be quiet and think. "I can't give you any other advice than to keep trying."

I was disappointed, sure, but not angry.

"So, what's this—"

He was interrupted as Yuu fell in the doorway, yelling.

"_Hide me!_" and dove under my bed.

I was very confused until Gingka and Masamune burst through as well.

"Where is he?!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Yuu!" Masamune huffed.

"I think he went down the hall."

"Thanks! Wait, who're you talking to?"

Onscreen, Kakeru blinked but said nothing.

"Oh, okay. C'mon, Masamune!"

And then they were gone again, leaving me shaking my head and Yuu poking his out from under the bed.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone." I sighed.

"Oh, goody." He crawled back out, brushing himself off, then looking to the screen.

"Who's that guy?"

"My boss."

"Hiya! So you work for the WBBA too?" Yuu scrambled up into my lap and stared at the screen. "Do you know who I am?"

"Sure do. You're Yuu Tendo."

"So cool! You know, you look familiar…"

Kakeru shrugged, and opened his mouth to answer, but Yuu spoke again first.

"Oh, I know! You look like Yoyo!"

Kakeru blinked and I froze. _Oh, God, no… Please, no…_

"As in Kyoya?" Kakeru asked slowly.

"Well, duh! Who else?"

" Well, that's my brother."

I felt like I might just pass out, and I was pretty sure my face got so red it could be compared to a lobster.

"Huh? Riri? What's wrong?"

Kakeru remained quiet, but quirked an eyebrow. And then, as if he realized, his eyes widened slightly. "You—You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head sharply, suddenly afraid.

"This's weird. I'm gonna go tell the others who you're talking to, then hide from Gingky and Masamune some more! Bye-bye!" Yuu hopped down, taking off.

I didn't have the heart to yell at the kid, so there was silence for a long moment before Kakeru cleared his throat.

"So… My brother." If possible, my face got darker. "Ah… Well…" He swallowed uncomfortably.

Thankfully (or maybe not), Benkei burst into the room, quickly followed by the others.

"_You're talking to Kyoya's brother? I didn't even know Kyoya had a brother!_" Benkei gasped.

And when the swarm gathered around the computer, I got pushed aside and into the wall.

Madoka was the only one that seemed concerned. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth but couldn't answer. The sound of the others talking to the monitor seemed muffled, and tears stung at the back of my eyes. This was great. Just great.

Kakeru couldn't lie to his own brother—so if anyone asked why I had been talking to him, he'd answer truthfully. That was one of his few flaws. He refused to lie to anyone, even though he never told me why.

I forced myself to stand and slip out of the room, heading to the back porch and curling up in the swing.

It was a long time before I could see movements in other parts of the house, signaling that people had begun to disperse. I had my face buried in my knees when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Swallowing, I raised my head to see Madoka and Kenta.

"W-what?"

They looked at each other, then back at me.

"We stayed and talked to Kakeru after everyone else left," Kenta said.

Fear rose in my throat, making it hard for me to speak. I could only manage a whisper. "He told you, then?"

"Well…" Madoka sat at my feet. "He told us what you told him… But we didn't exactly understand, so we thought…"

"Maybe you'd want to talk?" Kenta finished.

"Ah… Well…" I debated for a moment before deciding if it was coming out, the few of them I trust should be the first to know. "See… I guess… He told you about my parents… Right?"

They nodded.

"So when Lucas took my mom's job—"

"No, we want to know about Kyoya." Madoka was awfully patient.

"… We were watching the world tournaments… But I watched Battle Bladers before that… and just thought he was cool, I guess… I admired him…" I tried to make it sound nonchalant and shrugged. "Then when Allie and I watched the world tournaments… She couldn't figure out why I rooted for him and not my own country…" The corner of my mouth curved up slightly. "I told her it was because our representatives were insane. But also… I'd seen his file online at work… I'd seen the kind of this he'd done, and it fascinated me. I don't know _why_ it was _him _that caught my attention and not Gingka or—well, Masamune, it's obvious why, the hothead—but it was. And I guess… It made me nervous when he showed up… Because I _wanted _to try to talk to him… But he's just so…"

"Stuck-up?" Kenta offered, and I had to laugh.

"I don't really think it's like that… He wants to win… That's not the same thing as stuck-up… And… After everything I've been through… That just seemed like somebody I could look up to. Or, maybe not that… I just don't know any other way to say that."

"And then there's the whole 'Emmett asked you if you thought Kyoya was attractive' thing." Madoka grinned broadly, and I blushed, muttering,

"Yeah, there's that…"

"Did you ever actually answer?"

"Well, no…"

"Do you, then?'

I blinked. "Th-that's not the point."

"You _do!_" she accused.

I scowled at her.

"This kinda explains a lot…" Kenta said.

"What'd you mean?" I demanded.

"Well, every time he talks, you focus on him but then look away quickly."

"And you seem to have a hard time mentioning him by name," Madoka added.

"So? That doesn't meant anything…"

"But it does!" she insisted. "It doesn't necessarily mean you like him, but it means you feel _something_! And that's enough for you to keep trying like Kakeru told you!"

Suddenly, shouting flew out the back door to my ears. I identified Lucas and Kyoya right away, and, snapping to my feet, sprinted into the house.

"What the hell do you know!" Lucas snarled.

"You don't know me, you asshole!"

"And _you_ don't know what _loss_ is! How the hell do you expect anyone to respect you? Just because your brother is some big hotshot doesn't make you—"

Kyoya's face lit up in fury and he lunged at Lucas.

"No!" I cried, diving in between them. The intense pain I felt as he collided with my side was sickening, but it only got wore when I flew back against the wall, my head hitting the brick with a _thwack._

The last thing I heard before blackness swooped into my vision was,

"_Holy fuck!_"

I moaned softly as I felt someone shift my head.

"Sh… You're okay… " I couldn't be sure exactly who it was with a pounding like this inside my skull. "Take these…" A hand was pressed against my lips, and as I parted them, a few pills were tipped in, followed by water. "There… It will take them a few minutes to kick in… But then you'll be alright…" The voice was soft and comforting, and as the pain began to ebb, I dared open my eyes a narrow slit.

The light wasn't too harsh, so I figured it must have been later in the afternoon. When I could finally manage it, I sat up slowly, realizing that the person who had given me the pills was Tsubasa, who was sitting cross-legged in a chair beside the couch.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like crap… Head hurts…"

"I'm glad you're okay, Riri," Yuu said, hugging me. "That was so brave of you to stand up the Kyoya like that…"

"Ah…." I slowly looked up, scanning the room. Lucas was leaning in the doorframe to the kitchen, staring at the floor. "Can't you restrain yourself from getting into a fight for one day?" I croaked.

He didn't answer, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Kyoya went upstairs to his room. Maybe you should go talk to him. He kind of froze when he hit you," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah. He kinda looked almost scared," Yuu put in.

_Scared? Kyoya? _Apparently my confusion showed.

"We don't know what that whole fight was about, we only heard the same as you did, but Tsubasa's right—you should talk to him."

"Ah… I guess… Who… Who yelled 'holy shit' when I hit the wall? It's fuzzy… But I remember it…"

Tsubasa frowned. "No one did."

"What?" I was shocked. I was so sure I'd heard it.

"Maybe you just imagined it."

"… Yeah…" Slowly, I stood. When I didn't fall, I headed upstairs to the end of the hall.

The door was cracked, and I swallowed before calling his name softly. There was no answer, but when I peered through the opening in the door, I could see him sitting on the end of the bed by the window, staring out. His expression was almost pained, and I felt a stab in my chest.

I slipped in, closing the door again. "Hey…"

He jumped as if he had been in a trance and hissed, "What the hell do you want?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "I wanted… I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

He didn't seem to have an answer to that, and turned back to the window. Hesitantly, I went to the bed, and when he didn't react, I lowered myself so I was on the corner beside him. "What were the two of you fighting about?" I asked softly.

He was silent for so long I was positive he wouldn't answer. It became very awkward, and I began to fidget. _I shouldn't have asked… He's mad at me now…_ I was just prepared to leave when he spoke quietly.

"How's your head?"

I blinked. "Sore… But I've had worse… My side hurts some, too… But not as badly as I thought it would…"

"Oh…" He was quiet again for a moment. "He… Ah…" Kyoya's hand clenched on his arm. "He asked why I wasn't with my brother. I told him I didn't want to be, because…" His eyes closed.

"Because..?" I probed gently.

"… Because we don't get along so well. He wants me to be all the things I'm not. A lot of people do," he muttered bitterly.

I wanted to apologize, but I was sure he wouldn't appreciate it. I swallowed. "I know the feeling, Hun. Especially 'cause of my parents… You know, my mom had this job before me, and my dad being in the military and all… And my brother wanting me to be better because he thinks he couldn't be…" I hugged my knees. "Yeah, I know what that feels like." I paused, leaving a silence again for a time. "What… Was the other part about?"

I thought I saw him wince. "Ah… He…. He asked about my family. I told him my family didn't count in the equation. We yelled… More… And he said some things… And… You heard him say about loss…" His voice became raspy, rough.

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing in concern, and that set him off. He immediately went rigid, and his voice became sharp. "Don't look at me like that! I don't need your pity! What happened in my past is none of your concern! It doesn't involve you!"

I flinched. "I just want to help… I didn't mean to upset you… I just…" My eyes dropped to my shorts. "… I get it. You'd rather be alone…" Standing, I headed for the door. "Just… Tell me if you need someone to talk to, okay?"

And, swallowing, I left. _Why do I even try? He'll never tell me a damn thing… I don't know why I thought he would… Or why I even tried… _In my room, I plopped down the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _But still… Being that close to him was… Thrilling… I've never felt that way before… What… Was that feeling?_

**Thorn: How'd y'all like that? Strange emotions… Will he ever trust her? Huh, huuuuuh? R&R people!**


	4. The Girl You Can't Figure Out

**Thorn: Yes, yes, readers, one and all! Happily I typed up these next few chapters at my uncle's house. I am still currently experiencing technological deficiencies at home. I sad. ;;;**

**Kyoya: We're not. No typing means no misery.**

**Thorn: Oh, lover boy! You're not miserable! You love me! Hehe. Or, Iris, at least. Note to those of you who care: I'll be doing a Christmas chapter as well, though whether or not I post it as the next chapter or the one after that will depend. Odds are, Christmas will actually be a doublet! One for happy, giving, good Iris, one for family Christmas! Yes, I realize there is a lot of music involved in this fic, and I know my other one is called the pianist. But I love music and dance and art like painting and such. Deal with it, peeps! There will be a New Year's chapter as well, and though I have a few ideas, I am open to suggestions, so review and vote, and even send me a small skit of the basic things/quotes/etc you think should be in the chapter. Word to the wise: if I like your idea, I may use part or all of it. But, even if I don't use it at all, it doesn't mean I didn't like it, just that it wasn't compatible with other ideas I liked! Here are my requirements:**

**Sorry, but it's kind of her thing. It's going to be a party—one where Iris will sing karaoke, though not be a performer like chapter one, to one of the following songs, with your vote, plus a surprise one I already decided on:All of them have to dress up**

**By Rascal Flatts: Unstoppable, My Wish, I Won't Let Go**

**Daughtry: Start Of Something Good**

**Linkin Park: Leave Out All The Rest**

**Kyoya will, under no circumstances, sing; I thank phantom-san (love you Hun) for her advice, and for that person that suggested it, she didn't feel as strongly about it as I did, but my opinion is that it was kind of dumb to suggest. It just ain't him. Sorry to any of the rest of you who didn't suggest that but liked the idea. I won't use any submitted with that.**

**Vote: Should the lemon be at the party or after? Okay, I know the lemon in ****_The Pianist_**** wasn't great, but trust me, I write better than that. And, of course, for characters I like more, there will be more time put into it.**

**Vote: Will he get up the courage to ask her to dance?**

**Other than that, I have no stipulations! You have free will to suggest away! Yay!**

**Tsubasa: So are you actually going to start the chapter now?**

**Thorn: You betcha! Oh, quick thing. A few of Lucas' friends are mentioned, but they have no real significance other than to be there. But all my OCs are from the country, so just imagine big redneck guys in plaid shirts and jeans and work boots. 'Kay? There is also hunting involved in this chapter, but I'll spare all of you with queasy stomachs the gory visuals, only saying what's going on. This will be a shorter chapter as well, though how short, I'm not sure. It's filler, yes—but also here to give a few more assets of Iris' personality. Oh, and this takes place in early December.**

"So… You're carrying a gun," Gingka said, eyes wide.

"Yep," I responded, pulling my orange stocking cap on. I was already wearing my camouflage bibs and jacket, plus my boots and fingerless black gloves. I couldn't stand to not feel the trigger of my _270_ when I shot.

"And going to kill a deer."

"Uh-huh."

"And gut it? And skin it?" Masamune looked somewhere between skeptical and freaked out.

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"_And you think this is…_?"

"Fun." I smiled widely. "I enjoy just being ale to sit out in the woods, regardless of whether or not I even get a deer, though that's great too." I slung the gun over my shoulder.

"You're demented!"

I shrugged. "We like the meat. We won't kill purely for sport, you know. The rack is a trophy _after_ the meat."

"_We?_"

Just then, Lucas came bounding down the stairs, dressed much the same way as myself, and leaving Masamune and Gingka gaping.

" Connor and Travis coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah. They should be here soon."

"Cool. I'm taking the truck." Saluting him, I added a "Laters" and took off.

_That girl is something else,_ Kyoya thought, not sure how he felt about it. Shortly after she'd left, the two other guys that were supposed to be Lucas' friends had showed up, and then the three of them had gone out as well.

That had been six hours ago.

"When do you think they're coming back?" Masamune complained. He was getting seriously annoying with his whole 'might be in love with her' speech.

"She said they could easily be out all day. They've done it before…" Yuu answered.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound.

"Huh?" Allie blinked, picking up her cell. "Lucas and Connor and Trav are on their way back. Didn't see _nothin'_."

About ten minutes later, the three stumbled back into the house, looking very discouraged. It was so funny that Kyoya almost wanted to laugh.

"I can't believe this… Not even one… Between the three of us…" Lucas muttered.

Allie laughed. "Hope your sister has better luck, then," she said as the boys plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, I hope so," Connor replied.

_You really think a girl will have better luck than the three of you guys?_ To say Kyoya was skeptical was an understatement. He downright didn't believe that anything like that was even possible.

At least until there was the loud honking of a truck horn coming up the driveway. As if their feet had wings, every person in that house was out on that porch. Grinning broadly, Iris wavered over the steering wheel, and, parking, hopped out, the gravel crunching under her feet.

"How many?" Trav scoffed.

In response, the girl held up her hand, pressing her thumb and forefinger together.

"_Three?_ Nah, you're lying!" Connor exclaimed.

"Nope." The 'p' got popped off her lips, and she leaned against the door of the truck. Even in those clothes, covered in leaves, grass, dirt and dried blood, she still managed to look… Kyoya shook his head slightly. Not that again. Anything but that.

Looking doubtful, Lucas and his friends gathered around the bed of the truck, gasping.

"Holy shit, Iris! What'd they do? Line up on death row?"

She shrugged. "I didn't get them all at once, numbskull. The three within a twenty minute window, though." Again, a grin spread across her face. "Guess we gotta hang 'em up and gut 'em."

"Uh-huh."

This, as the others discovered, was even less pleasant than they had imagined. Madoka had taken Kenta and Yuu inside, refusing to watch from the start. Masamune and Gingka had turned green the moment they'd cut one open and caught sight of the blood. And Masamune had left and proceeded to puke his guts out when they'd gone farther than that. Benkei had looked a bit uncomfortable, pale, even, but refused to leave. Only Tsubasa and Kyoya had remained unfazed.

Shaking her head and rocking back on her heels, Iris said to Lucas, "Dammit. I clipped the tenderloin." She tilted the tip of the knife towards the spot, her now ungloved hands a startling shade of red.

"It happens. Keep going while we work on the other two."

Eventually, they managed to get all three deer portioned out and in the freezer, and everything cleaned up, the trash hauled away.

A small group was gathered in the kitchen, the four hunters out of their camo and simply in jeans and tees, talking and laughing. Relaxed, Iris leaned back into the corner of the counter, the soft smile that normally rested on her lips back once more. It was beautiful, Kyoya thought, but slightly unnerving as well. She was so many people in one… It was intriguing; he was constantly on edge, waiting for what she would do next.

"I do think some honors are in order," Lucas finally said, going to a cabinet behind him and grabbing four shot glasses and a bottle of liquor.

_Four? Just him and Connor and Travis…_

"Aye. It's mighty impressive that Iris managed those three when we got nothing." Connor nodded.

Lucas poured the four and passed them out, surprising Kyoya when he handed one to Iris.

"Aw, guys… I'm blushing! It wasn't that great…" She laughed, and, as she said, a light pink spread across her cheeks.

"Nah, congrats, girl. You've done a lot of growing up since we've known you," Travis said, rubbing her head.

"Iris." Lucas tipped his glass slightly before throwing it back. The other guys echoed before they and she did the same. Kyoya watched as those pretty eyes closed momentarily at the alcohol, but otherwise, she didn't seem to react. It was obvious this wasn't her first time.

"Thanks, guys…" Her tone was truly grateful when she spoke.

"Hey, guess what?" Trav said.

"Hm?"

"You gotta dance with me now!" He hit the radio, turning up a country song and pulling her off the counter. Laughing, she obliged, as well as did the other two. It was a huge bit of chaos, but it was all out of happiness.

As he watched around the doorframe, he knew he'd never seen anyone so purely happy before… It baffled him that anyone could have such a controversial spirit, all pure and bright like snow, but so very smudged by everything she'd been through. Then there was the graceful yet untamed, dark splendor of her soul as well, that he could catch a brief glimpse of every now and then, that made him wonder what she would be like with someone she really trusted, really loved… He swallowed as the thought crossed his mind that she had probably been with other guys, but couldn't place exactly why it bothered him.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Tsubasa's voice cut through the haze in his mind.

"Yeah, she is," he heard himself answer.

**Thorn: Okey-doke! That's wrap for this chapter! I'm excited for the next few. R&R, but also vote and send me your suggestions for the New Year's chapter! If you need a refresher, see my notes at the top again! Thankyous! **


	5. Be The Light

**Thorn: This is the first of two Christmas chapters! Yay! Getting into the holiday mood! We decorated our tree recently, and I did my room as well! I love the holidays. La-laaa-lala-la~**

**Kyoya: Your singing is awful. **

**Thorn: Why do you have to be so mean? Get into the spirit, man! Keep in mind, readers, that Iris lives quite a ways away from New York, in a small town in northern Virginia. And, you know, I figured, even if this chapter's not that great, I'm not writing it because it is. I'm writing it in hopes that it will touch someone out there and get you to do something like it this season, to make a difference. ROLLING!**

I hummed quietly as cleaned the house, vacuuming, dusting, sweeping, scrubbing… Lucas and I had originally shooed the others out to get ready for our relatives to come over tomorrow, but had eventually let them back in when there were only minor things left. Nine o'clock and already so much work done…

The house was decorated with wreaths and garland and white lights, bows and small reindeer and snowmen. The tree in our front room had the same white lights as the rest of the house, frosted glass bulbs, other glass ornaments, icicles, and a big angel on top, whose wings stretched almost to the ceiling. I had cookies in the oven, by request of my aunt, and their scent wafted through the house like a delicious mist. Mmm…

"Don't forget we have to leave in an hour, Iris, or May and the others will miss us."

"Huh? Leave? For where?" Masamune demanded.

"We have a thing that we do with our church every year." I gave a small smile to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyoya stop and stare at me, almost as if he's surprised or stunned. He seems to be doing that a lot more lately.

"What is it about?" Kenta asked, chewing on the end of a candy cane.

"Well, we go around town and decorate all the parking meters and the little trees in front of all the shops. Then we go to a soup kitchen and work there until around five. After that, it's the service…"

They all blinked.

"… I want to go too," Yuu said, hopping up.

"Me too!" Kenta and Madoka echoed.

I stared at them. "… Really?"

"Yep! I wanna help other people, to, Riri. And if you're there, it can't be that bad, right?"

"Wow… Guys… I… Thank you. It means a lot." The smile from before returned, wider than ever.

"Look! I made this one look like a snowman and that one like Santa Claus!" Yuu puffed out his chest proudly, and I laughed, tightening my scarf. It really _was_ cold.

"Mine's a reindeer!"

"My giant teddy bear is better!"

"Did anyone get to the trees yet?" I asked.

"I think Gingka and Masamune were doing them," Kenta said. I wasn't sure how we'd managed it, but we'd gotten everyone to come along. Even Kyoya, who'd agreed without much fight.

Every now and then, I glanced to him, but he continued to be silent, just handing different bits of ribbon or garland to Kenta when he asked.

"Okay, guys!" May called, bubbly over so many new faces. At fifteen, the girl was younger than me, but had a heart bigger than anyone else I could thing of. "Time for the soup kitchen!"

Alright, I'll be the first to admit. Aprons and hairnets? They suck. But seeing all the faces light up in happiness at the welcome meal, that was priceless, and my heart swelled. Especially the kids, who, after they'd eaten, asked me to read to them and go play with them on their little playground out behind the building. They had me chase them round and round the big pine tree, play hide-and-seek, hopscotch… Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave and go back to the church.

I was never sure exactly what it was about that place that made me feel better, whole… It was serene, and I always felt so at peace. I lost track of everything and everyone else but Lucas holding my hand tightly.

There, in the pews, as our preacher read the holy book, we sang and swayed with the power of the words… And then he prayed for all those that couldn't be with us, and for recent losses in any of our families… He asked us to bow our heads and pray for everyone else, not only in this room, but in the world, to be watched over and protected, loved.

I could hear Lucas praying softly that our parents watch over us. I did as well, but then thought of the others, and of Kyoya, who barely knew his parents, and prayed harder he find something to help with the pain he must have been feeling over not really having family that he could talk to.

After the service, I knew I had to talk to him. I had to have answers. But I didn't have to look hard. He found me, and I showed him a pond out behind the church.

"What did you pray for?" he asked softly as we stood by the water. A gentle breeze blew, sending ripples over the surface.

"That my parents watch over me…" I closed my eyes briefly. "And… You. I prayed for you, too."

His eyes lit in surprise. "What?" he whispered.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore… I want you to have somebody to talk to… I know you don't have anybody other than Kakeru, and you don't talk. So, I just thought I'd say… If you need to talk, I'm here. But I don't have to know anything you don't want me to."

It was almost like my world tipped on its end when he swept me into a tight hug, burying his face in my hair. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. I knew he was grateful.

And that was when the first snowflakes started to fall.

**Thorn: yeah, yeah. I was short. Meant to be. Next will be looooong. R&R!**


	6. Christmas

**Thorn: Here's the second installment of my Christmas chapters! And yes, I know the titl'e bad. Oh, well.**

**Kyoya: This one better be better and longer than the last two you posted.**

**Thorn: I told you, I wrote them at my uncle's! They couldn't be long or that great! But I'm gonna work hard on this one! I'm still accepting suggestions for my New Year's chapter, too, people! Also, the song that is mentioned is Miracle from the Shinedown cd Amaryllis.**

I've always loved Christmas music—it just helped me get into the spirit of the season. So naturally, as Lucas and I cooked everything from ham to potatoes to pies in expectance of our relatives, we had the radio blaring. Both of us sang, though at different tones.

The scent of the simmering concoction of orange peel, ginger, and cloves on the back of the stove were aromatics that laid heavily in the air when they drifted through the house, seeming to fill it with what words and warm expressions couldn't. Everyone was indeed happier today; even Kyoya seemed more relaxed, though he still didn't say much. It was a generally trouble-free day by any count. Everyone stayed out of each other's way, kept the house exceptionally clean.

It was around four-thirty before Lucas suggested I get dressed. I agreed, and said he might do the same. Freshly showered and smelling of citrus and vanilla, I headed to my room. Fifteen minutes later, I was left standing frustrated in front of my empty closet and dresser, their contents strewn over my bed. Everything I owned and nothing to wear. I cursed under my breath, holding my arms over my chest and glaring down at the clothes. Not this, not that… None of it was good enough. It was enough to make me want to pull my hair out.

A knock at the door interrupted my annoyance.

"Hey." Allie smiled as she poked her head in. "Thought you might need something to wear."

"There's not a damn thing in my closet _or_ my dresser!" I moaned.

"I figured. I brought you something. You're gonna love it." She held out a box. "Merry fucking Christmas, as you say."

I took it from her, setting it on the bed on top of the other clothes. What was inside made my eyes go wide. A knee-length, strapless black dress with a green cotton jacket, a small red poinsettia hair clip neatly placed on top. I gawked at it.

"You like it?" she asked hopefully.

"This is… amazing, Allie!" I hugged her fiercely. "A lifesaver!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yesyes_yes! _Now out, so I can change!" I shoved her out briskly, throwing everything back into its original place before slipping into the dress and jacket. Standing in front of my full-length mirror, I tied my hair up in a loose bun, sliding the clip into the top and heading out of my room, back to the kitchen to check the ham.

_Mm… smells fantastic…_As I set it on the stove, a set of loud gasps echoed over my shoulder. "Eh?" Glancing back, I caught Masamune and Gingka gaping my direction at what I thought was the ham. "It's just a—"

"_Woa! That dress—_" He paused to swallow. "Shouldn't that be illegal?"

I blinked. "What be illegal?"

"Being that fucking _hot._"

The only thing I could do was burst out laughing. When I finally calmed down, I answered, "My dress is fine. Now, if you would, close you mouth and keep it closed. That would be nice. Very nice." I turned back to the food to distract myself from my growing feeling of anxiety. I couldn't help but think that _something_ was going to go very, very wrong.

"Calm down, guys! It's not a big deal! You met them earlier—you know how laid back they are!" I groaned inwardly. Leave it to Masamune to start Yuu and Kenta in a freak-out session about people coming over. "And it's just my aunt and uncle and cousin, and they're all that's coming over! Only three people! Aye! You gotta stop freaking out. Act like adults," I scolded them. Out of the corner of my eye, I was sure I saw Kyoya smirk. "My cousins are coming over after dinner. There's a few more of them. Seven, I think."

Then the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath before answering, a happy smile spreading over my face. Immediately, I was rushed by a little blonde-haired boy that crashed into my legs, giggling.

"Ris! Ris!" Sammy reached up to me, opening and closing his tiny fists. My smiled widened, and I scooped him up. A bit of soft material brushed the underside of my chin as he hugged me. I looked down in surprise.

"Huh? Whatcha got there, buddy?"

He held up a small stuffed lion, eyes wide in happiness. "Kitty!" He grinned up at me, making me raise my eyebrows. _Oh, lord._ Blinking, he asked me, "Yoya?" _And, there it is. Go figure. None of the older kids seems to like him, but this little two year-old sure does._

"Kitchen, bud." Squirming out of my grip, he took of on his short legs, squealing and leaving me shaking my head. I turned my attention to my aunt and uncle to help them bring food and their boxes inside.

"Hi, Hun." Sarah smiled at me. "How you getting on?"

_Like a rider on a wild fucking stallion. _"I'm managing. A house this full can be a challenge sometimes, though." _That's not even the half of it. I don't know how I've lived this long. But, you know, if people would stop refusing to be nice, it might get better._

"That's a family." Her comment struck me in a way I hadn't known possible. A family? She didn't give me time to ponder, quickly moving on to another topic. "That's an awfully pretty dress, dear."

"Allie got it for me. The hair clip, too," I found myself responding, though I wasn't really paying too close of attention. A family… I hadn't had a family since both of my parents had passed away… I'd forgotten what it was like. Maybe she was right.

Dinner, as I'd assumed it would be, was a living nightmare. That much testosterone in one city was bad enough—let alone in a single room of a single house.

The arguing between Masamune, Gingka, and my uncle was perpetual, with an occasional comment thrown in by Benkei; not surprisingly, Kyoya was quiet, though Tsubasa talked to my aunt and Yuu. Kenta sat next to me, asking about various things to do with my church and the like. Madoka became increasingly irritated by all this, and actually got up and left the table when she finished.

Things cooled down rapidly after the food was out of sight, out of mind. Uncle John volunteered instantly to help clean up the dishes; first, though, he cleared up and separated all the food into containers.

So when a hand brushed against my shoulder, I figured it was him telling me he'd finished with that. I was shocked, but also slightly pleased (even if I didn't know why) that the low voice in my ear wasn't his.

"You've been working all day. I'll help John. You go enjoy yourself." Glancing up through my lashes as I turned, I caught a set of sharp blue eyes.

"Thanks." My voice was a soft squeak of surprise, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

I streaked around the corner but paused halfway down the hall. _I wonder…_ I let a few moments pass before I snuck back to the doorframe and peeked around the edge.

I'd never realized how out of place he looked in a homey setting. Not strange, but not exactly normal, either. He looked too… I didn't know. In truth, even though I'd thought about it… I had never actually _looked _at him. Tall, lanky, solid. Obviously strong, though he wasn't as broad in the shoulders or thick in the arms as Emmett. I knew he always wore a tank under his black jacket, but had never noted how little either of them actually covered. Both the top of his chest and a band around his stomach were bare. Currently, a set of jeans—probably ones he'd bought here in the US, as I'd never seen them before—covered most of his hiking boots. His hair was awfully long now, much longer than it had been when they'd arrived, and pieces hung over his eyes, which were currently focused on the sink. If he knew I was there, he didn't say. But I didn't think he did. And it was a good thing, too, because I was sure my face was at least a little bit red. 'Cause I had to say, he looked downright… well, I guess the word is _sexy. _I wasn't sure that was even good enough. All I _did_ know was that my blood temperature rose, my stomach turned over, and I got extremely lightheaded when I looked at him. Woa. What a feeling.

On top of that, it baffled me that he'd volunteered to not only do the dishes, but to take my place in doing them. He didn't seem like the _help others_ type. His eyes when he'd asked, they'd been blank. Hadn't they? I tried to remember, but in the brief seconds of my glance, I'd only caught the entrancing color. Squinting some, I focused on them now. They were half-dazed. And so very, very blue. It was alluring…

My eyes were suddenly drawn to his lips as he sighed softly. My initial thought was _holy hell, I want to kiss that_,but then I amended it. _I'm over eighteen. I don't have to just settle anymore…_I allowed my mind to wander for a moment before frowning. Why had he sighed? That wasn't it, apparently, as those lips moved in a murmured sentence where I thought I caught my name, before he gave another quiet exhale. I leaned back against the wall. Had I only imagined it? Most pieces of my brain screamed that I hadn't, that I should run in, plow him over and demand that he tell me what exactly he meant by using my name. Then, of course, there were the pieces that screamed other things…

Damn, I needed air. Pushing myself away from the wall, I headed out the front door onto the porch and leaned against the railing. The cold of the December night air was welcome on my flaming skin, and the stabbing of it quickly cleared the haze in my head, but maybe too much. I quickly became aware that the cold drained me of more than just my _foggy_ thoughts, but instead, all of them.

I was pretty sure our three visitors left while I was outside, but I couldn't ever be sure. However, I vaguely remembered Allie saying they were going to do presents, and upon seeing my expression, brought me out my two boxes with a wistful but understanding smile. I'd told people not to get me anything, but it didn't surprise me that my family hadn't obliged. So instead of pouting, I opened them. One was a set of drawing pencils and a sketchbook, and the other was a new cleaning kit for my Lynx. Not that I battled much anymore, but I was grateful all the same.

Not too long after that, my cousins pulled up in their pickups, all grinning widely.

"Hey, Iris," Shirley said happily. I nodded to her, dreading the fact of once again having to go inside. "We brought Mulan and The Lion King." Her grin widened. "Thought your friends would like the good Disney movies." In truth, I'd forgotten about our tradition of watching two or three on Christmas Eve; more often than not, they ended in a sing-along. Oh, god. I thought for a moment. It couldn't be weirder than what it was normally like.

"Probably." I followed them inside, seating myself between Shirley and Kyle on the sofa—as far away from Kyoya as I could get in the tiny room.

"What's all this about?" Yuu asked.

"What, she didn't tell you?" Riley huffed. "How rude!"

"The nine of us have watched Disney movie every year today since we were six," Lucas told them all.

"That's stupid," Masamune huffed.

"No one said you had to stay," Lucas pointed out.

Unable to respond, the black-haired male dropped into the far end of the couch, seeming very much like a little duckling, puffed out in indignance. I stifled a giggle, and he shot me an irritated glance.

As it turned out, I'd been correct about the sing-along part. Just like always, the melodies were contagious, and I had been sucked into it. I was surprised, though, when Madoka and Kenta even knew a few of the songs. Who knew?

As I waved goodbye to them at the door, the others cleaned up the wrapping paper that was strewn out behind me from the post-movie presents of my cousins.

"Huh? What's this?"

I turned at the sound of Kenta's voice, closing the door with a _click_. "What?"

He held up a box. "It was under the tree. I'm not sure I saw it before…"

"Maybe we missed it?" He shrugged. "Who for?"

Madoka leaned over, squinting at it. "You."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I went to them. Frowning, I said, "I don't recognize the writing. You?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, open it, then!" Masamune exclaimed.

Rolling my eyes, I took it and ripped the paper off. It was a smallish white box, taped on the edges. Inside was a sleek-and-shiny black iPod Touch. I blinked.

"Woa." I couldn't help but to agree with Kenta. _Woa, _indeed. I picked it up, turning it on. _Six hundred songs?! _

"There's a note." Madoka reached over my arm and into the box, pulling out a yellow sticky note with something scrawled on it in red pen. Definitely a guy's writing. My mind froze, my gaze sliding across the room. As if my eyes had drawn him, his eyes caught mine, and he blinked slowly, offering a barely perceivable nod.

Automatically, my eyes widened slightly and dropped.

"What?" When I didn't answer, Madoka shrugged and went on. "Well, the thing says _first song _and _it's what's true_… That's a little strange. And very vague."

"Hm… Guess we'll see…" I swallowed, then headed into the kitchen, hopping up into the corner of the counter. It would have been a lie to say I wasn't nervous as all get out… _It's what's true? What does that mean…?_ Inhaling slowly, I put in the earbuds and clicked the first song.

_Say it once, tell me twice  
Are you certain I'm alright?  
Just a sign, to remind me  
That tomorrow's worth the fight_

My jaw dropped open. This song… My band…? Other than 3 Doors Down, this was my all time favorite band. What did he… When… Oh, my God…. I couldn't doubt who it was for even a second. But I didn't know the song…

_Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
So make a wish, and say…_

_Give me life, give me love  
Scarlet angel from above  
Not so low, not so high  
Keep it perfectly disguised_

_Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes_

Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are…  
The miracle in me

My hands flew to my mouth and tears stung at the back of my eyes. He couldn't mean this… There just wasn't any way he could possibly… Could he?

_Show me faith, like you do  
I'm amazed at how you move  
Side to side, front to back  
You know how to make it last_

Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive  
My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes

Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are…  
The miracle in me

These are the moments you can't pass back  
Let's turn the water to wine  
One more time

Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are…  
The miracle in me

The miracle in me  
You're the miracle in me

By the end, I was bawling my eyes out silently. My thoughts were incoherent, except to absorb the song—which I realized was on repeat. By the fourth time, my tears were still flowing, but I knew most of the words.

I didn't hear the footsteps cross the floor, but I didn't have to. The air in the room changed when he stepped in, crossing the floor quickly in a beeline for me. The steps suddenly stopped, and I glanced up through my lashes, which were damp.

He was still, only a few feet away, staring at me, those blue eyes confused. His eyebrows were slightly creased, lips parted slightly as if he wanted to speak. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. And, if he meant it….

Slowly, I reached out to him, grabbing the very edge of his jacket. It was enough, and he came to me. I wrapped myself around him like a vine does a fence, burying my face in his shoulder. As if someone flipped a switch, he was more relaxed. I wasn't sure you could tell physically—I wasn't about to look—but I could feel it when I touched him. It was the best feeling in the universe.

Several moments went by, and Benkei tapped his fingers on the wall.

"He said he'd go check… it's been ten minutes…" Masamune growled.

"Aw, leave him be," Madoka scolded.

Without a word, Benkei turned and headed down the hall slowly. Kyoya had been acting so strange lately… Very… Un-Kyoya-like. And he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, and he wanted to know _now._

Poking his head around the corner, he froze. The two were in the corner of the kitchen, Iris sitting on the counter, Kyoya in front of her, her legs around him, his hand on the counter on either side of her. They were speaking softly—he couldn't hear them—but he could see their lips moving. Iris' fingers ran over his friend's cheek repeatedly as he nodded to something she had said.

A spike of rage lit inside Benkei. He wasn't allowed to even get anywhere near that close to Kyoya, let alone to touch him. But this girl… She was destroying barriers that shouldn't even have been come anywhere close to.

And then, as he watched in horror, she lowered her lips to his.

**Thorn: I thought the Benkei part was a nice touch.**

**Kyoya: Mmhm…**

**Thorn: *giggles* ooooo…. And you didn't like her. But you certainly liked that… And, guess what? The next chapter—the New Year's one is a ****_lemon!_**** I'm already working hard on it, folks! And this chapter was longer, so that's good and all. Haha. R&R people! On to the next!**


	7. The Lion And The Lamb--Or Not (Pt1)

**Thorn: Hey, Hey! Like I promised: it's a New Year's chapter! Buuuuuuut…**

**Kyoya: Apparently, there's a twist.**

**Thorn: Oh, look who catches on fast. Here, boy! Chase the yarn!**

**Kyoya: Bite me.**

**Thorn: *pouts* you're no fun. I have this stray cat that comes to my door now, he's so cute! Hehe. Okay, this is a very long chapter. Since it is so long, I am breaking it in two. Part 1 and Part 2, actually. Under the same name, just with Pt.1 and Pt.2 after it. And this chapter isn't actually on New Year's. It leads to it, and is vital, though. Okay, sorry! I needed some filler for my idea! Anywho, the twist. Well… You'll have to wait and see! HAHA! I AM EVIL! ONTO THE NEW CHAPTER! Oh, PS. I also got my picture of Iris up. Check it out on my profile!**

_Afternoon sunlight fell through my bedroom window and onto the bed. _Fullmetal Alchemist _was playing on the TV against the far wall, but I couldn't pay much attention. Instead, I cast a long glance in his direction out of the corner of my eye. He looked… Troubled? I wasn't sure what word to use. He sure as hell didn't look like my Kyoya should. _

_I turned to him, eyebrows furrowing, but I didn't get any words out before he spoke._

_"__You noticed." His voice was quiet._

_"__Yeah. What's wrong, Hun?" I reached over to lay my hand on his knee. God, whatever it was, I wanted to make it better. I didn't want my Kyoya to be upset._

_He gave a soft sigh, eyes half closing. "They called us back."_

_My jaw dropped open. "W-what?"_

_He stared out the window, almost unwilling to look at me. "Gingka's dad and Hikaru. They said something about the star fragments. I don't know."_

_Suddenly, my throat felt thick. "So you're leaving," I managed. No, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose him just like everyone else. Mom, Dad, Ray…_

_His eyes turned to me and just looked. Just looked. "You're upset," he finally said._

_There was so many things I wanted to say right then, a lot of them about how stupid it was that he would think otherwise or about not understanding how I wouldn't miss the most amazing person I'd ever met. But I couldn't handle saying that much._

_"__Yes." The word was a forced whisper, and I prayed hard that he heard every emotion jammed behind it._

Maybe I'd felt hurt then. Lost. Maybe not. It seemed like so awfully long ago that the memory was vague. He hadn't been back, hadn't called, nothing. Whether because he couldn't or simply didn't, I decided, was irrelevant. Because it wouldn't change the way I had felt. The way I still felt.

He was the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever. And he'd left me. Not by choice, I knew. But because of that, I'd been made to move on with my life without him. I hadn't intended to do that in any vision I'd had.

It had been a long, hard couple of years. A couple of years was a long time. A hideously, devastatingly long time indeed. I'd eventually found out that they _would_ be coming back eventually—Though when, no one was sure. There it was again—the uncertainty.

After the WBBA had refused to tell me anything about my boyfriend's sudden disappearance, I had become less associated with them. That was to say, I resigned, deciding that it was in my best interest to things for myself instead of depending on other people. Screw the bitches that wouldn't even tell me anything about the people I loved, or anything else, for that matter. I was tired of being kept in the dark. I'd quickly found another job, though, more pertaining to my voice and my body instead of my family and my technology skills, but lost touch with both Kakeru and my cousin.

Lucas, Allie, and I had moved close to the Tennessee border of Virginia, to be closer to my new job. (Who knew there was such a demand for musical and performance talent?) Lucas didn't have much trouble finding work, either—a skating company had hired him as a consultant about six blocks from our new house. The move was hard since we had to leave behind everything we'd known; but a fresh start seemed like exactly what we needed.

Since my resignation, I'd grown a lot closer to my brother as well. We did everything together when the two of us weren't working, and I finally felt like I had a real family again instead of a divided excuse for one. I was happier than I'd ever been with the WBBA, and it showed. Everyone that I met—through work or otherwise—said that I had a big, full, bright personality and a dazzling future ahead of me.

To my surprise, Lucas had my birthday present a few weeks early, and I had been awfully shocked to have a German Shepard puppy pounce me in my sleep one morning. Lucas said he was called Roscoe, and that he was an eight month-old shelter rescue. I adored that dog, and pampered him with every luxury I could think of. Needless to say, he was a very friendly pup with a lot of energy. Even I had trouble keeping up with him sometimes.

Despite my newfound freedom, though, there was a void in my life that no amount of love from my brother or an amazing man's best friend could fill. The empty couch cushion, the vacant seat at the table, the unoccupied bedroom—where _he _should have been. My heart only hurt every time I thought about the months he'd spent with us, the weeks I'd dated him, so small compared to the scope of two years without him. I missed his cocky personality, his snide comments when he was sure he was right, even the way he always found some way to piss Lucas off. But, more than anything, I needed his company, the fact that I could tell him anything I needed to, and it didn't seem to make a bit of difference to him whether it was good or bad—he wouldn't judge me. I wanted to see him smile, feel him breathe with my cheek against his chest. Craved the warmth of his skin, his lips on mine, longed to smell the scent of him… He hadn't given me any sign of contact. No calls, no nothing.

Damn, I was going out of my mind like this. Shuddering slightly to shake myself from my thoughts, I stood, heading out to the balcony of my 'office' that was actually a large recording studio, fit with auditorium, dance hall, and, you guessed it, fully set recording booth.

I inhaled the cold air slowly, relishing the day. It was warmer than the previous few had been, and that was enough for me. The chill couldn't have bothered me less, no with the pain in my chest. Recently, I had also begun to feel lightheaded frequently, and I'd often pour into frenzied fits of coughing. And though I hadn't told Lucas or Allie, I'd tasted blood as it had come up. I'd insisted that I was okay. In my mind, the pain of losing my Kyoya had been worse than whatever cold or virus this was.

"Make it go away," I whispered, eyes closing and cradling my hand over my heart. _God, make it go away. _I must've been one hell of a sorry sight.

"Make what go away?" The words were a low croon behind me. _That voice. No, it can't be. _My eyes shot open, and I spun, immediately in defense mode, my breath hissing through my teeth.

"Ray!"

He was taller than I remembered, and very, _very _close. I could feel the heat of his breath on my face, see the flecks of brown in his green eyes as my wide ones stared up into his. "Iris." A shiver went up my spine when he said my name. _Damn him for still being able to do that. Damn him to hell. _

I swallowed, trying to back up, but I was already against the railing. "What're you doing here?" My voice was a squeak, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I came to see you. I thought I would check in, you know, see how you were doing."

_See how I'm…_That's when it occurred to me that he wouldn't know anything about Kyoya or my cousin or what happened with the WBBA.

"I'm fine." I inclined my chin. I wasn't about to let the last guy who had broken my heart see the kind of pain I was in.

Ray and I had dated from the time I'd turned fourteen to about six months before the others had arrived. Five years. And out of the blue, no warning, he ended it. I'd been crushed. His explanation had been something along the lines of that he just needed some time to figure his life out and figure out what he'd wanted. Which, apparently, had not been me, though he hadn't said so. I didn't think he'd meant badly, but it had still hurt worse than anything else I'd ever felt. Except what I was feeling now; or, rather, what I had been feeling. Right this second, there was too much heat from the rage I was feeling pooled in my chest for the hurt to have any space to be.

"You don't look okay," he said softly, eyes lighting in sympathy. _I don't need your pity!_ "You look sicker than hell. And miserable. You've been hurt again." I flinched at his quick ability to read my emotions. Just like always. I could've dealt with 'you're hurt again' since it would have implied physical pain. Other than the constant coughing, I was physically fine. But 'you've been hurt'… That meant he could tell. _Damn you, Ray. Damn you._

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

He blinked, confused. "You think I came back to hurt you?" His eyebrows furrowed. "No, Iris… Please, don't hate me… I didn't mean anything by what I told you…" He stepped forward again, his body almost touching mine, and he reached up to brush the finger of his left hand over my cheek, pushing the strands of hair there behind my ear. "I thought and thought and thought about everything. About my life, what I want, what I need, where I want to be, where I'm going… And I realized something."

Those green eyes begged me to listen, to understand. Despite my heart and head both screaming to not fall for any of his tricks, deep down, I knew he'd never meant to hurt me. Ray was too sweet and caring and dedicated to ever want to hurt anyone.

"I _need_ you, Iris. More than I've ever needed anyone. More than air or food or water. More than my own life. I want you to be happy, to find what makes you happy and chase it harder than anyone has ever chased what they dream about before. I want you to search for someone that makes your heart race and your blood pulse…"

Every word he spoke, my heart swelled. I'd found everything he'd said in Kyoya Tategami. He was the biggest asshole I'd ever met, a prevalent smart-ass, the most difficult person I could possibly imagine to get along with, the hardest puzzle I'd ever had to figure out, and I felt that I still wasn't even close. And maybe that was the fun in all of it—the challenge. I wanted someone who could stand up to me and tell me with confidence that I was wrong or that they could beat me at something, anything, that they were better than me. But I also wanted someone that I could talk to, and who would listen whole-heartedly, hold me when I needed to cry, who would stand by my side for every moment of the rest of my life. Twenty-one years old, and I wanted my soul mate. Holy shit. And it was Kyoya.

Everything I'd ever felt or known seemed to fall to pieces, rearrange, and click back into place, all in the same second. I could barely hear him over the pounding of blood in my ears.

"And I want it to be me." The same moment he'd spoken, tears rushed to my eyes from the realization I'd just had. The wave of emotions that hit me was sickening, and I felt a pain in my chest as my breath gasped in. I could feel the seizure in my chest as the air was cut off. He took it to be something completely different than it was, and bent over to crush his lips on mine.

_Dammit, no! I need air!_ My fist collided with his chin, and he staggered back as one of my spasms hit, and I bent over, clutching my chest. I couldn't hold it back, couldn't stop it, and I crumbled to my knees, head bent almost to the ground as the salt-and-iron taste of blood filled my mouth.

Slowly, my vision closed in to the scope of a small tunnel on the ground. I couldn't breathe, and my thoughts fled. I could feel my heart thudding a million miles and hour, trying to work through the lack of oxygen. I didn't have to think—my instincts could sense it as my muscles contracted painfully. I was dying.

Lucas slammed his fist into the wall, tears spilling down his cheeks, his breath coming in sobbing gasps. This was his little sister! They had to let him be with her! He couldn't stand the thought of losing the only family he had left. His mom, his dad… Gone. He didn't feel like he'd survive it if Iris were gone, too.

_Damn her! Damn her for not telling us what was wrong! She's so sick she could—NO!, _his mind screamed. _She won't! She can't!_

The doctors at the hospital had determined that she had one of the most severe stages of bronchial-pneumonia, and even though they were trying as hard as they could, they weren't sure they could save her.

That was three days ago that she'd been admitted. Lucas couldn't fathom how no one seemed to be able to do anything about her condition. Worst of all, no one would say a word about how she was doing! The only reason he was sure she wasn't—he couldn't bring himself to think the word—was because of the doctors and nurses constantly scurrying in and out of her room in the ICU, keeping her hooked up to every device they could think of—from IV drips to respirators to heart monitors and things Lucas hadn't even heard of.

He took a moment to take a deep breath and glance to Allie. She was curled up in a tight ball in a chair in the corner of the waiting room, tightly hugging her knees, her lips moving in quick, soft, incoherent words. Tears trailed down her red-from-cold cheeks from her closed eyes.

Iris was her family, too, he realized, and this was hitting her as hard as it was him, but couldn't find the will to go to her, only to stare at her through bleary eyes.

He knew Ray was around as well, though he was unsure where, and, frankly, he didn't care.

There was a hurried _swishclickbuzz_ as the automatic door to the lobby opened and a large group of people poured in. Lucas was barely aware of a tugging on his sleeve, and slowly looked down to find the wide-eyed and very worried face of Yuu Tendo.

"Lucas! We were coming to visit, and we got a call from the WBBA headquarters—is Iris still there?" The older boy couldn't comprehend a thing the little one said. He was conscious of a whoosh of air past him as a couple of figures almost sprinted by. When he looked up, he managed to identify Kakeru and Kyoya.

Kakeru was yelling at one of the nurses, flashed a bit of paper, and shoved his way through the door, Kyoya hard on his heels.

There was a silence that ensued; it seemed to drag on and on. It was what could have been many years but a few seconds, all in the same length of time.

All heads rose to see when the two returned. Both were pale, and Kakeru looked pained, but he went to the group. Kyoya didn't stop, heading straight out the door.

"What's going on?" Allie's voice was hoarse.

Kakeru squeezed his eyes closed, recoiling from her words. His response was only audible because of the dead silence, but it rang loud and clear in the ears of the group.

"They said we're going to lose her. There's nothing they can do. It's progressed too far."

Everything was white. Or black… or red? I wasn't sure. The swirl of colors in my vision was disorienting. My world alternated between pain and darkness. My chest was so heavy, I could barely move it. I had to fight for every breath. My lungs ached, oxygen burning away as quickly as it entered.

For a while, I could remember vaguely what I was fighting for, but then, the blackness would whirl in and there wouldn't be pain. It felt so much better, so nice, so peaceful... The dark meant release from the intense pain. But I only got flashes of it. My body was getting weaker and weaker, less and less able to struggle against its invisible opponent.

_No! _some part of my mind screamed. _Fight! Iris Malare doesn't give up! Ever! _

But it did no good. Determination only went so far, and I had nothing to draw any strength from. As the extent of the blacknesses grew longer, I needed something to draw strength from. I searched and searched to depths of my mind for something, anything—and found nothing but emptiness. I was alone. I could feel myself slipping, falling, drowning.

And then there was nothing. No pain. Just nothing. I wondered for a moment if I was dead, but then decided that since I could think, I couldn't have been. But, then, why couldn't I see, hear, feel?

I couldn't die, I thought. I had to live. I had too much I hadn't experienced. I couldn't be one of those sap stories about 'the poor girl who died so young and had her whole life yet to live.' I refused to be that. I could fight, and I would.

Slowly, I could feel myself surfacing, sense light farther than behind my eyelids, hear sounds farther than a pounding in my brain. A steady beeping. My heart.

My eyes fluttered, and the sweetest sound I'd ever heard floated to my ears.

"Iris…" My name. I recognized it as that, then fought to recognize the voice. Soft, low, deep. Kind of rough. _Oh, my God…_ I couldn't let myself believe what I was hearing. Could I? I wasn't sure. Did I dare? Or was I really dead?

Not realizing I could, I opened my eyes and stared up in wonder.

My eyes fought to focus for a few brief moments. The ceiling above me was white, flat. It sloped off to a television on the opposite wall, which was currently playing a football game quietly. The sheet over me was a pale blue color.

I became aware of a slight pressure on my fingers, and my eyes darted, trailing down over my arm—over the IV in my forearm—to my left hand. Another touched it gently, lightly. The hand felt a bit rough, but still soft and warm. As I watched, it wrapped around my own lightly. The pressure was a welcome one, a confirmation I wasn't dead. What a nice thought.

Gradually, I let my gaze drift up to a familiar blue one. Oh, I would never get tired of the beauty of those eyes.

I managed to find my voice somewhere. "Hi."

The corner of his mouth curved up ever so slightly, letting me know how worried he'd really been. "Hi yourself."

I was quiet for a moment, trying to organize my thoughts. "So… I'm okay now." It kind of sounded like a question, I felt.

He didn't answer, only lifted my fingers to his lips and closed his eyes. I let him enjoy that for a moment before I raised my palm to rush over his cheek. He leaned his face into it, and I stroked the crosses there lightly.

As if they acted of their own accord, my lips formed words. "Stay with me. Please."

His eyes opened slowly, hesitantly. But there was nothing tentative about his immediate response.

"Always."

**Thorn: Whew! This one's done. Pleeeeeeeeeease R&R, people! I've literally gotten reviews from one person so far. (And I'm grateful for her) Please, please, please! Don't make me beg!**


	8. The Lion And The Lamb--Or Not (Pt2)

**Thorn: Hey, hey, hey people! Yeah, okay, I know. What a sappy chapter the last one was. Don't get used to it. But, it was good, right? Anyway, here is part dos. This one's got real action. Eh? Yeah, you pervs! That ****_is_**** what I'm talking about! OI! But that's not the whole chapter, just part of it. And it's way better than my other fic, okay? I actually tried this one, so please actually review it! Thankyous! Oh, warning: this chapter also involves alcohol!**

It took about a week after that for them to let me leave the hospital, but by then I was up and moving and doing things on my own, and I wasn't too thin. The over-stay was purely precautionary. Within a month after that, of course, was Christmas, and I was running at a hundred and twenty percent by then, much thanks to the tons of help from everyone. I hadn't known I'd had such a big fan-base.

Of course, being better meant back to work again. I hadn't seen or heard from Ray since the incident on the balcony, and I was grateful for that. Or, sort of.

On the other hand, Kakeru had decided to stick around after that whole incident—said it was high time he took a much-needed vacation. Needless to say, I was less than enthusiastic about talking to him after he had abandoned me when I'd needed him most. He still seemed to flash smiles at me constantly or offer his input if there was a problem around the house. Frankly, it quite irritated me that he seemed either oblivious to my flaming glares and snaps of frustration, or that he simply chose to ignore the fact that it was his own stupidity that I was mad at him. I finally understood Kyoya's annoyance with his brother's perpetually happy and optimistic personality, and stood well behind him on his opinion of it. But I digress.

Anyway, New Year's Eve. Lucas suggested we go to a huge party that one of his new friends was hosting at his house—about fifteen minutes away. I was overly eager to say yes; _anything _to get out of the damn house since he'd kept me practically locked inside for the past month. Grudgingly, he'd agreed to let me go after I reminded him that I _was_ twenty-one and he disagreed that I should then be responsible enough to tell him how sick I had really been. Naturally, I won that argument.

The party wasn't supposed to be extravagant, quite the opposite, actually. In fact, Jamie (his friend) even suggested all of us wear the rattiest clothing we could. That, or the most countrified thing we owned. All Allie and I could do was grin at each other, and then at the boys who stared at us, hopelessly confused. Our only response was to beam that much wider and wave, turning and heading upstairs to my room.

**Thorn: okay, people. The rest of the chapter is in third-person omniscient. (For you non-writing obsessed, that means it's not told from a specific POV, but rather as an overall, and that I use more than one character's thoughts and emotions, namely, both Kyoya and Iris.) This is only because when I was thinking the chapter through, I had both of their points of view running through my head and couldn't decide which I liked better. So I sort of alternate until you get to the… Well, yeah. Oh, also. If you've never heard the Nickelback song Something In Your Mouth, go look it up and listen first. It makes a difference, and I didn't feel like finding the words. Also, look up the Nickelback song When The Lights Go Down and the Theory Of A Deadman song Bad Girlfriend, since those are a few of the other songs, or types of song s that will have been played at the party.**

**_Note: Anyone opposed to strong content should not continue reading. This is waaaay more descriptive than my other story. You have been warned. _**

_These people are so strange,_ Kyoya thought.

The inside of Jamie's house was lit up like a nightclub, but with a much more southern air that most of the guests seemed to like. Lucas hadn't been kidding when he'd said that nearly everyone took 'country' seriously. No doubt, as all that could be seen no matter what direction he turned were guys in plaid shirts and worn jeans, and girls with tight cut-offs wearing shirts that could have barely passed as tank tops.

It was a very good thing that Lucas had told the younger kids they couldn't come, Kyoya decided as the girl behind the island in the kitchen tipped an orange and yellow mix over ice in a large glass, and the strong smell of tequila drifted to his nose, mixing with the heavy scent of cigarette smoke. No, this was certainly not a party for kids. But it wasn't anything like the bars he'd been in or seen, either. Too friendly and… Fun? He wasn't sure of the word as it fell in his mind. These people certainly weren't the city folk he was used to; they always seemed to be smiling, laughing. But the place also had a strange air about it that he didn't understand.

Maybe it was just the smoke and the liquor, he thought as he took an experimental swig of the drink Iris had brought him, and then paused. Not bad. Coke and rum, she'd said. Very sweet, but it also had a bit of a bite on the back of his tongue that he liked.

Not enough to distract him from his surroundings, though. Particularly the girl of his thoughts, and his gaze shifted to where she was standing about fifteen feet away, facing him and talking to a few of her friends. As he watched her face, she laughed and took a drink from the glass she was holding. He'd been able to smell it when she'd brought him his, and it had definitely been stronger than what he'd been given. And whatever it was was absolutely stronger than what the two she was talking to were drinking from their bottles. He barely glanced at them, and only knew they were a fairly dark-skinned girl and a very tall and tan guy. They couldn't take his attention for more than a fraction of a second.

She was dressed the same way the other girls were, but it still seemed to affect him differently than those others did. A million times more. In a very poor attempt to divert his attention to somewhere other than her face, he forced his eyes to her feet.

As she wasn't wearing any shoes—the flip-flops she'd worn had been discarded someplace between the door and the makeshift bar in the kitchen, so they were bare. She had nice feet. High arches, nice ankles. Around one hung a braided anklet with a small charm that, from this distance, he couldn't identify. He made a mental note to ask of it later, but it was quickly forgotten as his eyes continued. Very trim but toned calf-muscles beneath her smooth, tan skin. She was leaning on her right foot, her left knee bent slightly. Then the soft, feminine shape of her thighs and hips, the denim shorts shifting as she transferred her weight to the other leg. His fingers tightened slightly on his glass. Her stomach was bare, her red plaid shirt tied in a knot just under the swells of her breasts, slightly revealing cleavage. A breath was sucked sharply through his nose as a flash of heat ran over his body. Her shoulders shook as she laughed, and his gaze flashed to her face. She had a defined but not too sharp jawline that trailed up to her high cheekbones. Her nose was very straight, just the right size so it didn't overpower her face, and the most beautiful eyes, so very deeply blue, and faintly violet, framed by a set of curls around her face, her dark hair tied back in a messy bun. Perfect teeth, smooth, red lips.

He shuddered, taking a long swallow of the alcohol. Damn, what that girl did to him. Maybe it was a good thing he tried to avoid staring at her most of the time.

Suddenly, an arm was thrown around his shoulders roughly, and his head whipped toward the owner. It was Emmett, staring past him to Iris.

"Hey, you know… I don't know nothin' 'bout bein' straight, but I know what sexy is supposed to look like. And what someone looks like when they been struck by it." Iris' gay friend grinned. "And you, my friend, are a dead man." He took a long draw from a cigarette in his left hand, exhaling it from the corner of his mouth, before going over to her.

Kyoya was left stunned but in agreement. Yes, he was a dead man. He'd finally had to have lost it. As he watched the group, Emmett jabbed a thumb toward him and laughed. He might have flinched if Iris hadn't looked around the girl she was with to smile at him. And, when he swallowed, she widened that smile, an undertone of… Sarcasm? No… Victory. She felt like she'd won. But won what?

Oh, yes, she'd accomplished something. Iris felt pride in herself rise up in her heart. Her Kyoya looked away, staring at the floor before downing the last of his drink.

"You got him good, girl. Right where ya need him," Stacy said approvingly.

"Damn right. He won't be able to keep his eyes offa ya, sweetheart," Dax agreed.

Iris giggled. "I was kinda going for that." When their eyes became questioning, she winked. "Anyone up to dance? I'd say it's high time this place livened up."

She and Stacy went to the DJ, and it wasn't long before the lights went down. The crowd roared, and the entire atmosphere changed as the first song blared. The Nickelback song Something In Your Mouth. Every girl in the crowd shoved their way through to the very front of the room, and every guy backed up.

Kyoya felt their exhilaration as all eyes turned to the group as words flew from the speakers, but he didn't quite understand what was happening until the entire group of girls started to dance, occasionally skimming to the watching crowd on the beginning of the choruses. The way they _moved… _Holy hell, he was going to need about eight more drinks before this night was even close to over. He shook his head sharply, having to swallow but it doing no good.

By the third song, he was positive he would go insane. But the mood lightened considerably after that, and the music went to country songs as Iris made her way to him, smiling widely.

"Hi." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing his fingers. She looked so normal, then, so much like just everyday Iris that it made his head hurt to try to figure out how one could exist inside the other. But the change was as exciting to him as the music and performance had been.

Giving a soft moan, he pulled her to him, burying his nose in her hair. "Why do you do this to me?" he whispered.

She looked up, eyes glowing. "Because I know I can. Because I love you enough to want to."

He stilled for a moment and was quiet. "… Why?" There was no visible movement of his lips as he spoke, voice next to nothing.

"Why what?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kyoya swallowed. "…Why do you love me? No one else ever has. Not even my brother…"

"Kyoya…" Her palm rested against his cheek, and he leaned against it, relishing the feeling of her touch. "I love you because you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I don't care what other people say about you, or what they think of me for wanting to be with you. I don't care if you're stubborn and difficult, because I've seen the kind of person you _can_ be. And that's the person I fell in love with. All of him, not just pieces." When he didn't answer, she sighed softly. "Hm… Let me show you something."

She pulled away from him and headed over to her friend again before he could tell her not to, and then both girls headed up to the stage. _She's going to sing? O… Kay… _

As soon as the music began, both girls sang, and, he had to admit, the dark-skinned one had almost as good a voice as Iris did. Almost.

_Every time I turn around  
I run right into your pride  
Sometimes I'm not so sure if I wanna  
Know that guy, know that guy  
'Cause you've got a rock hard head  
Stubborn as a mule  
Oh, yeah, and by the way I still love you_

Go on and be that way  
Slam that door  
Make a scene  
Yell some more  
Come on let's have it out  
Have your say  
Cause with love this strong  
Baby it's ok for you  
To be that way

Sometimes what you don't say  
Can make the deepest cut  
But I get my feelings hurt  
And I just go nuts, well a little nuts  
So try to ignore that girl  
She's just blowin' off steam  
Oh and I don't know about her  
But I hope you say to me

Go on and be that way  
Slam that door  
Make a scene  
Yell some more  
Come on let's have it out  
Have your say  
Cause with love this strong  
Baby it's ok for you  
To be that way

Baby let's get emotional  
What do you say we let it all go  
Let it all go

Go on and be that way  
Slam that door  
Make a scene  
Yell some more  
Come on let's have it out  
Have your say  
Cause with love this strong  
Baby it's ok for you  
To be that way

Be that way  
Be that way

Iris glanced down off the stage to the back of the room where he was standing. He simply stared back at her in disbelief. She hopped offstage, careful to restrict her movement to keep her serious appearance.

Before she even got to him, he all but rushed at her, scooping her up so her toes didn't touch the floor and buried his face in her shoulder. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his hair. "I love you, and I'm going to love you every day for the rest of my life. I'm never going to want anybody else. Ever."

He rubbed his face against her shirt, inhaling her scent. It simply didn't compute that this amazing person was _his_. It didn't make a single ounce of sense no matter how hard he thought about it. For the longest time, he said nothing, only held her. Finally, in a whisper, he said, "I want to leave now."

Slowly, a new kind of smile spread across her face and, as he raised his head, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Alright, Hun. We can go."

There was so much warmth in her words that he shuddered before setting her down, taking her hand and heading out.

_Oh, boy…_ Iris' heart was racing about a billion miles a second as he led her through the door of the house. _This is really happening… Oh, God… Oh, God…_ It wasn't that she was having second thoughts, just that she was extremely nervous. She'd been here with Ray, and he'd left her. _No,_ she thought. _He wouldn't. He couldn't… Could he?_

As if sensing her distress, the young man paused. "Something wrong?" he murmured, brushing a bit of hair back off her cheek, resting his palm at the base of her neck and bending his head to rub his lips over the end of her nose. "You're so tense…" He paused. "Maybe… A hot shower would do you some good. I'll wait. I'll always wait." He leaned back against the counter, away from her, and she groaned softly at the loss of contact.

"No. God, no. I don't want to wait. I want _you_."

Kyoya pursed his lips, arms crossed. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she breathed without hesitation.

Once again, he stepped back to her. "Alright," he whispered. "Whatever you want."

"You," she answered. "Just you. Only you."

Slowly, he reached out to her, pulling her body against his, his mouth immediately falling on hers. They'd kissed before, but this one was different. Much more force behind it, more raw desire. And almost as soon as it had begun, she ended it, heart beating so hard she was sure he could hear it.

"My room" was all she could manage. He scooped her up, not wanting to be parted from her again, and tried to lose all emotions other than his need for her.

She was only vaguely aware of the softness of the bed at her back as he worked over her. Her hands fumbled with his jacket and tank, attempting to get them off, and to no avail.

His lips were amazing, so very, very distracting, seeming to know exactly where to go and how to move. A soft moan caught in her throat as his teeth grazed the vein in her neck. He was driving her insane, and she was loving every minute of it, though it was like he was holding back, not giving what she wanted him to. Reluctantly, she pulled at his hair, drawing him away from her.

He appeared confused but also somewhat relieved.

_He doesn't want me. I knew it. It's always like this. First Ray, now him. I was never sure how someone could want me in the first place, and it's because they never really do. They all lie to me so they don't hurt me. I'm so fragile in their eyes… Maybe because I really am nothing to anyone… _Iris sat up, pushing herself from under him and moving as far away from him in the room as possible. Nausea settled in her stomach, a wave of pain over her heart, and she turned her back to him, staring out the window.

"Iris?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to even look over her shoulder to him for fear she would cry. Which, she would. There was no way around it. But she refused to do anything that would give her pain in front of him. "It's okay," she whispered, her voice not giving more than that. "You don't have to lie to me anymore. I understand."

"But, Iris—"

"No. Just go."

"But—" he tried again. Why was he arguing against it? He knew that she understood now. There was no reason for it.

"_No!_" Her voice gained volume and she flinched, immediately returning it to a whisper. "I can't hurt like this again. Not after Ray. Just leave. Please."

Suddenly, a set of very warm, strong arms engulfed her waist. "That's what you're upset about?" he muttered in her ear, edge of his voice hurt. "Damn you, Iris…" He nuzzled her shoulder. "Damn, no… I want you… I need you… I love you too damn much, way more than I should… And it scares me. I've never felt like this, because no one else ever mattered to me. You're the only one. And I want you to be happy. I want to be the one that _makes_ you happy. But… I don't know why you feel the same way. And no matter how many times you try to explain it to me, I won't ever understand. Because I feel like, out of all the guys out there that you could've had, I'm the last one you should've picked. But for whatever reason, _you did._ And I don't want to do anything to push you away from me. _I can't lose you, Iris_…" He trailed off, hands trembling slightly against her stomach.

The sheer softness of his words stunned her. Kyoya was no gentleman by any means. Her brother was more polite and courteous than he was, and Lucas was a hotheaded idiot that hadn't been able to keep a girlfriend for longer than a month. She didn't expect this kind of thing from the Kyoya she'd come to know, no matter what the circumstances.

Whether out of shock or because his whole situation struck her as dryly funny, she wasn't sure, but laughed. "We're a sad pair, aren't we?" she asked roughly. His only response was an unintelligible murmur against her neck. "God… Good to nobody but each other, unwanted…" She shivered.

To her surprise, he stiffened against her back. "You really don't pay the slightest bit of attention to anything, do you? I don't think you know exactly how desirable you are."

_Desirable. That's a new one… _she thought. "I doubt anyone but you really wants me."

"You're so dense," he sighed. "I can name at least a dozen people. Most of them were at that party. You have no idea how many of them would probably kill to be me right now. To just be able to touch you, to get anywhere close to you. You may not have noticed the glares a lot of them gave me after you danced and came to me, but I did."

Iris blinked, then turned in his arms. "There are plenty of girls that would like to be me about now, too." A pause. "Though, I can't say I really have fanboys like your fangirls." They looked at each other briefly, then both laughed. Whatever tension had existed between them moments before was now gone.

"So that's what you were worried about? That I wouldn't enjoy myself and then I would leave because of that?" Her voice took on a teasing quality, but she immediately became serious again. "I told you already. I'm never going to want anyone else but you ever again. I don't care what I have to do to prove it."

He didn't answer, and for a moment, she thought he was upset again, and looked up at him, ready to fight his doubt with everything she had. His eyes were closed, a small crease between his eyebrows as he thought. Slowly, they opened, and she could see they were clear as day.

He pulled her tightly against him, so quickly that she was stunned. But as swiftly as he'd hugged her, he let go.

"I never in a million years would've thought I'd get anywhere close to this point," he muttered, stepping back. And, before Iris could say a word, he dropped to one knee.

She stared at him, eyes wide. Some part of her mind knew exactly what was going on and was screaming at her to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. She was twenty-one years old, for God's sake! She shouldn't be doing this when she had so much ahead of her! However, the major part of her brain was frozen in shock, unable to comprehend anything but the words that ran from his mouth in a husky mumble.

"If you really mean that… I've already told you I never want to lose you. And for some reason, you don't want to be anywhere without me. I never thought it was possible for me to love someone this much, and sure as hell never thought anyone would even consider loving me. But you did. And I can't imagine being anywhere without you, living any place you're not. I may not have much of anything to give you, but I promise I'll never leave you alone again, and I'll never do anything to hurt you or push you away from me. Iris Malare…" His eyes closed as if he was afraid of his next words. "Marry me?"

Every other ounce of happiness she'd felt in her life was as insignificant, then, as a grain of sand in the wind. In a flurry of joyful tears and laughter, she threw herself at him, holding him so tightly as to never let go of him again. And she wouldn't have to. "_Yes!_ I mean, oh my God, yes! I didn't think—you never—I just—Oh, just yes!"

He fell back on the carpet from the force of her impact, seeming stunned for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her shoulder.

The time that followed could have been brief moments of the length of an eternity before he finally let go of her, reaching and fumbling in the cargo pocket of his pants. "Was my mom's…" he mumbled, dropping a small ring in her palm.

Her jaw dropped. It wasn't anything elaborate or expensive, but it was still striking. A simple silver band, inset with a small group of diamonds. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Are… are you sure you want to… give this to me?" All of a sudden, she felt intrusive. His mother was dead, and it was probably the only thing of hers he had.

His response was a slow, meaningful nod. "That, and anything else you want."

_Anything I want… _The words drew many thoughts to her mind, some more towards the scary-embarrassing side of the spectrum. All the same, they were magnificent. And then, repeating what she'd said when they'd first arrived back at the house, she answered, "You. Just you."

Pushing himself from the floor and pulling her to her feet, he murmured, "I think I can mange that."

If what some people said was true, and every girl had a goddess inside her, Iris' was screaming her head off right now. Or begging. Or promptly undressing. Or some combination of the three. But in that second, all she wanted was to prove to this man she could make him the happiest person alive.

Their lips were soft at first, just caressing lightly, and they moved slowly. At some point during this, he reached up to undo her hair gently. But soon neither of them could stand the lack of skin-contact. The girl ended up with her back pressed against the wall as he fumbled with the knotted tie of her shirt. She was much quicker with his tank and jacket, and he gave a soft moan of frustration when he had to move his hands away for her to push them off. As if to reconcile, she undid it herself, letting it fall at her feet, and then reaching out to pull him back to her.

Her teeth grazed the tan skin of his shoulder and the base of his neck, her hands skimming the muscles of his chest as they slowly traced their way down. The gentleness was on purpose; she was trying to draw this out to make him feel more. And apparently, it was working; she could feel his hands tremble against her back as they moved to the clasp of her bra. He wasn't used to people touching him, and though it was obvious to her he was enjoying it, he also seemed scared. She hated that. He was afraid of her, afraid of this, despite everything that had just happened. She knew deep down that he would be alright, that he wouldn't pause for a second. Whatever made him anxious about this was her enemy in this moment.

Right then, Iris decided she wasn't about to let him feel like this. She was going to blow his mind. And maybe hers, because she had to be insane to have the thought she did. Grasping his hands in hers, she looked up at him.

"Iris…" He looked distressed, and it was all she could do not to abandon her idea.

One of her hands reached up to run over his cheek. "Do you know what you mean to me, and why it makes me angry that you're afraid?"

He swallowed, then shook his head, emotions flickering across his face.

"Well, then… I'll have to fix that, won't I?" she said softly. "… Do you promise to do what I tell you, no matter what?"

_Oh, God. _His heart beat about a million miles a minute as he nodded faintly.

"Good." A slow smirk spread across her face. "This should be fun." Getting very close to his face but not touching him, she whispered, "Finish undressing me, dummy."

Slowly, he reached behind her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, and undid the hooks. She let the fabric drop off her shoulders to the floor. "Keep going," she told him softly. For once, she was the one that had the experience. She hadn't been with Ray for so long to learn nothing. She knew how to get him, and she knew what would make him nervous, make him jump, make him squirm, but also what would help him.

His breathing hitched as he undid the button on her shorts, never leaving her eyes. They burned, and he scarcely realized what he was doing until he felt the denim of the shorts and cotton of her underwear pool at his feet.

She smiled again, stepping to him and pressing her lips to his once again. They were soft, but had just enough demand to ignite a fire in him. A fire that burned hotter the longer her touch lingered on his skin. Her hands moved to undo his belt, his pants. But they didn't stop to push them off like he thought they would. Instead, they moved down to graze him, ever so lightly. It was enough. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, the movement of air sounding much like a hiss. "Shit!" His entire body stiffened as she touched him, trailing her lips and teeth along his jaw to his ear.

"Relax, love. Feel. Just feel." He wasn't sure how he'd ended up against the footboard of her bed, but he knew it was too late to fight her. He'd agreed to this—

He wasn't able to get to the end of his thoughts as her hands became more insistent and she tongued his ear. He was sure he would go insane before she got her way with him, at the rate he was going. His hands gripped the wood so hard his knuckles turned white; his breathing came in shallow pants through his nose.

He could feel it coming—whatever it was. Heat flashed over his body, lights flickered in front of his eyes. And then, as if someone had opened a floodgate, he felt something in him explode, sending cascades of pleasure raining through his body and leaving him helpless. If he hadn't known Iris was there, holding him to earth, he felt as though he might not have come back from it.

When his breathing had finally calmed to a slight shudder, he found that he could bear to look down her. "Holy…. Hell…" he finally managed.

Iris smiled up at him. "You've got no idea how exceptionally, amazingly beautiful you are."

His eyes closed, and he asked quietly, "Is it that way for you, too?"

"You mean completely, mind-blowingly incredible?" she chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Then yes. … Come here." Her eyes burned, and he shivered.

"You're not done?" he found himself asking.

"Not by a long-shot. That was nothing, I assure you."

Suddenly, she shoved him back onto the bed, leaving the cargo pants and belt, and moved to kiss him fiercely. This was nothing like the others; it was much harder, much more needing.

As he had many times pictured her, she became a cat-goddess, graceful but strong and very, very powerful. The energies pouring from her made him want her that much more. One of his hands tangled in her hair tightly as she pushed her tongue between his lips and moved so her knees were on either side of him, her hair falling in a curtain around them. Unable to stop himself any longer, he sated his need to touch her, moving his hand down her neck to cup one of her breasts, savoring how soft and smooth her skin was under his palm. He could tell she hadn't expected anything like that from him as she gave a low moan and drew back from his mouth in shock.

"Beautiful," he heard himself murmur through the pounding in his ears. To his surprise, she blushed lightly. Every bit of fear he'd felt only minutes before had dissolved. This girl—no, dark angel—was his. He had every right to want this, and found that _every_ cell in his body was screaming for him to do something about it. Without hesitation, he promptly reversed their positions, leaning on an arm over her head.

"When did you get so adventurous?" she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Since now," he murmured, claiming her mouth as they moved together.

He was so gentle with her, the tenderness was more arousing than any aggression he could've shown, and she groaned. If she'd been able to think, she could've remembered Ray. But that was nothing compared to this. Whether it was because she knew this man was going to be hers for the rest of eternity or simply because Kyoya was so, so much better than Ray, or maybe both, this was a billion times more exquisite.

Because, for the first time in her life, Iris felt _whole._ Even as his head nudged hers, lips pulling at the skin under her ear, as he moved faster, deeper, giving her more pleasure than she'd ever known, she could remember everything she'd ever promised any other person she'd thought she loved like she loved Kyoya, though they all seemed like trivial feelings now, and throw every single one of them out of her mind, to be forgotten and never found. Not a single one of them mattered now that she had _him. _Not even her wildest dreams could come close to the way he made her feel. She matched every ounce of his strength, his desire twofold with her own, bringing them closer and closer to the edge that she could feel rushing over her body.

And, when the time came, she more than willingly allowed him to throw her over it and into the depths of the inferno blazing below.

Thorn: … … … … … I have no words for what I just wrote… … … … R&R… 


	9. The Ring Causes Trouble

**Thorn: Whew… I think I'm okay… I had to back off writing on this for a couple days. Because I don't know about you, but I found that to be some powerful stuff. It made me shudder to even think of the writing feat I just accomplished. I think it was a serious milestone for me. And, yes, I ****_know_**** it was a very long chapter. And had some very… strange parts in it. I wrote the entire thing on a whim, actually. I had no idea where it was going until I got there. I had a basic knowledge up until they got back to the house, and then I drew a blank. So I just sat down and wrote on Tuesday night. I have no idea where it came from, but wherever that is, I'm praying they give me another good chance again. So, anyway, on to this chapter.**

After a time in a soft darkness that seemed an eternity, I became aware of a tingling sensation against the small of my back. As I slowly woke up, I realized that fingers were running lightly up and down my spine. My eyes fluttered, and I gave a soft sound as they paused.

"Morning, beautiful," a voice murmured above my head. I could feel warm breath against my hair, and I realized my cheek was pressed into his shoulder.

"I'm sure I don't look so great. I never do in the mornings," I managed.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Kyoya pushed a bit of hair from the side of my face that was away from him. I was warm and extremely comfortable, burrowed into his side with one leg over his and my arms around his chest. "But, then, I suppose I'm obligated." I could feel him smile against my temple.

I grunted. "No you're not. You're just biased."

"Ah… you forgot already?" There was a teasing tone in his voice as he ran his free hand over my fingers against his chest. "This thing must be awfully light, then."

I struggled to remember what he was talking about, before my eyes widened and flashed to the ring on my third finger. Holy hell, how had I forgotten that?

"I suppose you may have been a bit distracted, though."

"There are much worse things than being distracted," I murmured, feeling his chest move as he chuckled.

"You want to get up?"

I thought for a moment, shifting my head. He winced, and I glanced up confusedly, then lifted my head to see where my cheek had moved. There was a deep purple bruise over the skin of his shoulder. I frowned. "I don't remember that."

"I've had worse." He shrugged as I sat up, almost falling back as my head spun.

"Woa… Head rush."

Kyoya glanced at the clock. "You slept a long time. Twelve hours."

"Twelve?"

"The others didn't get back until two-ish. I was awake for a bit after you fell asleep."

"What time is it now?" I glanced out the window. The sun was way up.

"One. I wouldn't be worried, though. I doubt anyone's up."

Yawning, I stretched. "No, but I need a shower." He quirked an eyebrow, and I shook my head, elbowing him and laughing. "_No._ I need to clear my head." He shrugged, though he seemed slightly disappointed. I pecked his cheek before standing, throwing my robe on, and heading to the bathroom.

The hot water did me good, but it also undulled my senses. _Holy hell_, I thought. _I'm engaged. Lucas is gonna kill me._ It wasn't that I was having second thoughts, really, just that the entire concept didn't fit quite right in my head. And trying to make it only seemed to threaten me with a headache.

Once I felt I'd succeeded in making myself presentable, I headed out to the kitchen, deciding I'd be nice enough to make food before the others got up. Kyoya was nowhere to be found, but I couldn't have been less concerned about that. The first one up was Allie, and I was humming, finishing the pancakes as she came to the kitchen.

"Morning… Smells good…" She yawned.

"Morning," I answered brightly.

There was a silence. "Oh, God, no, Iris. Please tell me you didn't."

"Huh?" I glanced over my shoulder. Her dark eyes were suspicious.

"You're looking and acting the same way you did after you and Ray—"

"OOOkay, stop there." I pointed my spatula at her. "Say another word and you won't be able to eat."

She groaned. "You did, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "So what? It's my choice, not yours."

"Lucas will kill you. You know he can't stand Kyoya."

"I really don't care," I sniffed. "That's not his decision, either."

"But, you know he—" I'd turned my attention back to eggs in a pan on the stove, and thought nothing of it when I raised my left hand to turn on the vent over the stove.

"_What the hell is that?_" I spun, thinking there was something in the middle of the floor, my eyes scanning the tile. When I found nothing, I looked up at her confusedly to find her staring at my hand. _Shit, why did I leave the damn thing on?_ Maybe because I liked it, because it made me feel like I belonged somewhere, to someone. Which, now, I guessed I did. Her wide eyes moved up to my face. "You—he—_when?_"

"Last night," I told her, trying to keep my voice light.

Her face scrunched up, and she was silent for a long moment before her features smoothed and she came to hug me. "Promise me I'll be a bridesmaid?" Her now pleading gaze made me laugh. This was all so ridiculous. I hadn't even had time to _consider_ the fact that there might even _be_ a wedding.

"I don't even know that he's like that, Hun. I can't even guarantee there'll be a wedding."

Her face fell, and she pouted. "You don't love me."

"What?" I was taken aback. She'd never accused me of anything like that before. "Of course I do. You're like—no, you _are_ my sister."

"Then pleaseplease_please _let me do the wedding."

I gaped at her, utterly shocked beyond reason. She wanted to—_what?_ I was thankful not to have to answer as Kyoya came in from the porch through the screen door.

Immediately, he seemed confused at the scene before him. "What's… going on?"

It didn't take Allie long to put two and two together, letting go of me to bean at him. "You love me, right? I mean, I'm like Iris' sister, after all."

"Um…"

"Then pleeeeeaaaase agree when I ask you if I can do your wedding."

"Wedding?" The three of our heads spun as Lucas' voice rang from the opposite side of the room. "What wedding?"

Allie giggled, and his eyes slowly drifted to Kyoya, then down to the band on my finger. He was quiet for so long I was sure he would blow, but instead he simply grumbled, "I need coffee..." and went to the counter opposite me to fix a cup.

I exhaled slowly and turned back to the stove. This was going to be a long day.

By two, everyone else was up as well, and by three, they were all in the living room, fiercely arguing about anything they could think to. Except me, who was left out in the kitchen to do dishes. Even Kyoya stayed with them, but I thought that was to keep from raising suspicion.

Suddenly, the arguing grew louder, and I had no choice but to listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah, well just because she took that iPod two years ago doesn't mean she still loves him! It would be ridiculous to think that just because of one thing she might've said that long ago means that she's _in love_ with him!" Masamune's voice was the absolute loudest in the group, and I paused in my work to eavesdrop on the conversation. "I mean, come on! It's not like there's anything they've been through or done that would mean that!_"_

I heard Allie's soft voice break in, but couldn't hear what she was a moment of silence before both Masamune and Benkei both shouted, "_What?_"

"It's true." This time, her voice was a bit louder.

"How the hell would you know?" Benkei asked bitterly.

"Because she's acting the same way she did when she told me about her and Ray. Except this time, it's amplified. I don't even think a blind person could miss her happy glow this time."

I blushed. Jeez, way to be subtle, Allie.

Both Masamune and Benkei seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "So? She's still fair game until there's a ring on her finger!" Masamune snarled.

I was so surprised I dropped the plate I was holding, and it landed with a muffled thud, splashing soapy water. As I scrambled to clean it up, I prayed they hadn't heard.

"Actually," Allie started calmly. _Oh, God, Allie. Don't. Please, don't._ "She does."

The entire house was so quiet that I was afraid they might have heard my frantic heart from the other room.

"You're lying." Masamune finally spoke, but his words were much quieter than before and kind of shaky.

"Go ask for yourself."

_Fuck!_ I turned my head back to the sink and began to scrub like I hadn't noticed the screaming. It was several long moments before I caught Kyoya move in beside me on my left and Masamune come through the kitchen door warily.

"… Iris?"

"Mm?" I didn't glance up and continued working.

He didn't answer. The longer the silence dragged, the more nervous I got.

"Iris," Kyoya breathed against my ear. "He wants to see your ring." Picking up the towel on the counter, he pulled my hands out of the water and gently dried them off.

Then, feeling very clumsy, I extended my left hand slowly, not wanting to look at it or Masamune. I felt lightheaded, though I wasn't sure why I felt bad about having to admit to the stubborn guy that he didn't have a hope. Maybe it was because I didn't really hate him, he just annoyed me from time to time by being so pushy and exuberant. I thought he may have genuinely like me, and I didn't want to hurt him so badly. But I'd made my decision, and I was completely and totally happy with it.

As all these things ran through my mind, I raised my chin, straightened, and told him, "Yeah. I'm wearing a ring, I'm getting married, and I'm going to be the happiest girl alive."

**Thorn: yeah, yeah. Shorter, but I thought you people would like that, seeing as the last one was so long. Now, this is where you reviews really count, readers. I ****_might_**** just decide to write a few more chapters, including the wedding and a honeymoon, and maybe an epilogue… If I get at least three reviewers that say yes!**


	10. Author's Note

Hello, readers. I've left this story alone for a few weeks-long enough to only have two different people review. I mean, yeah, it's great that they reviewed, but TWO? Geez, people. Anyway, I've since decided that I like the ending as is. Believe me, I tried very hard to write the next few chapters. But nothing would come to me. SO, as of January 15, 2013, Claws of His Heart is officially a completed story. If you don't like that, message me, and maybe I'll give you rights to take over for a few chapters.

-Thorn


	11. Possibly A New Story? (Author's Note)

**It's been about five months since I finished Claws of His Heart, and recently I've been looking back at things that I've written (both published and unpublished). Between writing for other fandoms and getting help from other fantastic authors, I've been told numerous times that my writing has greatly improved, and that pleases me.**

**Up until recently, this story had gotten more reviews than all my other stories combined-I'd like to thank all of you for your commitment and support for this piece of writing. However: even if you all were in love with it, looking back at it, I am quite disappointed with the lack of quality of a large portion of this fic. To me, it seems like it was entirely rushed in some parts and extremely slow in others (and the flow of the story is a big pet peeve of mine as a reader, so I feel like such a hypocrite).**

**Therefore, I've had it in my mind to rewrite this piece of work. Not exactly the same as it was, though. In fact, I'd like to change some things entirely. If you'll bear with me, I'd like to rewrite the KyoyaXIris romance. I'll put in a small summary below:**

Sing. Dance. Blade. Those were the only three words Iris knew in her life. Her work for the WBBA was good, and she didn't have much to complain about, living with her brother. But there was something missing since Ray left her. Something she needed and couldn't have by herself... KyoyaXOC

**The jist of it all will be that instead of the US, the plot will take place in Japan. Iris will still be Tsubasa's cousin, and she'll still sing. This time, though, she'll be a bladder as well, because I felt that without that in a Beyblade story, he'd character development was seriously lacking. She'll still be a WBBA agent as well... (with some changes). There will be some other differences as well... But you'll have to wait and see for that!**

**Lastly, there's something I want to ask of all of you. I know I've been going on about rewriting this, but the truth is, I'm not sure I'm up to doing it right away if I don't have any support for it. I'm in the middle of another fanfic for a separate fandom, and people keep telling me how much my writing has improved. It's a lot of work to keep up with, since most of the chapters are a good 4500 words, and I try to update regularly. Truth is, in the past month I've fallen behind some with all the school work I've had, but since it's summer now, I can catch up and afford to try at more than one story after I do.**

**So my question to all of you is: Would you like a rewrite of this romance any time soon?**

**I'll need at least two reviews saying yes to this for me to start work on it. If it's a go, I'll try to get the first chapter up by the middle of July. In your reviews, also (please, it helps) include at least two things you'd like to see improvement on, with examples (if possible).**

**In general, these are a few things I've already recognized:  
1. Character development for Iris was pretty... Nonexistent.  
2. The plot skipped around. A LOT. It needed more filler.  
3. The story as a whole needed more detail, background, etc. I'm going to focus on character profiling to give my OC's (Allie and Lucas too) a bit more depth and realism.  
4. I threw in a lot of minute details that were extremely irrelevant or that only affected a few chapters (ie like Ray.)  
5. Kind of refers back to 4: Ray. I want to do more development with him as well. I think a bit of competition for Iris' heart will benefit the story.  
6. Iris' relationship with the other characters besides Kyoya (even Masamune, who I had constantly hitting on her) wasn't great. It was like she distanced herself from them, which wasn't what I intended at all. It made me sad.  
7. I need some other plot line than the romance as well. (I sort of have ideas for this, but include in your review if there's something you might like to see.)**

**I'm not going to delete this story, so I'll post the new one as a separate story. The name will be Claws Of His Heart: Dimensional. I liked it because you don't have to know anything from this to read that, like it will be in a 'parallel dimension.'**

**I'll be waiting for all of your reviews and such. Once again, thank all of you so much for your unending support.  
~Thorn**


	12. Rewrite is up!

**First chapter of the rewrite is up! Be excited! I can't wait for all your reviews! **  
**~Thorn**


End file.
